Poisonous Love
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Sasuke needs to find a mate, or else he will fall into a never-ending slumber. So Itachi goes in search of one, and finds a perfect mate for his brother. The "Kyuubi container" Uzumaki Naruto. SasukexNaruto, Yaoi, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

My POV:

Sasuke arose from his coffin, and looked around the room. Candles were lit, and there was a cup of fresh blood on the table. The raven-haired Uchiha licked at his lips, feeling his throat burn with thirst. Sebastian, the family butler, bowed to the hungry vampire. "Sasuke-sama." He simply said, holding a hand out. Sasuke took it, and let Sebastian help him to his feet. He was eager to put out the burning sensation in his throat.

Sasuke grabbed the cup, and chugged it down quickly. "More!" He demanded, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. "Yes, Sasuke-sama." Sebastian poured the cup up to the very top, and watched as Sasuke downed it down just as fast as the first one. "Don't be greedy, brother." It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. "Itachi-sama, he just woke up. Please, let him have his fill."

"Yes, I suppose….But he should hurry. Mother and father are waiting for him downstairs." And with that, Itachi left.

Sasuke wiped the blood away from his lips, before turning his attention to Sebastian. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Ten years."

"T-Ten years?" He choked out. No wonder Itachi seemed pissed. "You must find a mate this time. If you don't, you're slumber next time will last even longer."

"I don't take orders from a butler!" Sasuke spat, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian's throat. "You're damn lucky you're a vampire!"

"Sasuke!"

"What the hell do you want, Madara?"

"To say hello to my favorite cousin." He joked. Sasuke released his hold on the butler.

"Also, he's right. You mustn't wait any longer. Who knows if you'll even wake up next time."

"I hate this!" Sasuke roared. He didn't like the idea of spending forever with someone else, especially a woman! And the very thought of having children with them made Sasuke cringe. "You shouldn't keep you're parents waiting. Your father isn't in a pleasant mood-"  
"When isn't he?"

"Sasuke, you have no idea what your selfishness has done to us these past ten years! Because of you, my brother is dead!" Sasukes froze, his eyes widened with shock. "Izuna is…d-dead?" Madara shook his head.

"Hashirama wanted the life of one Uchiha, since we took the life of many Senju's. But it couldn't be any Uchiha, no…This Uchiha had to have royal blood. He…found out about your slumber, and set out to kill you. But Izuna was in you're room, waiting. And when Hashirama arrived, he offered up his life for yours."

"Izuna gave up his life? For me? Izuna hated me!"  
"No matter how much he hated you, you were still his prince!" Madara shot back.

Sasuke felt bad for Madara's loss. If he had lost Itachi, like Madara had lost Izuna, he'd be crushed. "But remember, Sasuke, Shisui felt the same way."

"Yeah…But why are you bringing him….up…" Sasuke trailed off. He knew where Madara was getting at. Hashirama had killed more than one Uchiha that night. Yes, he killed Itachi's best friend, Shisui. "Why?!" Sasuke yelled.

Madara continued to look at the ground, his face emotionless. "He wasn't satisfied with Izuna's death. Sword drawn out and covered in Izuna's blood, he charged forward to your coffin. But Shisui jumped in the way…"

"No…"  
"Itachi was the one who found their bodies. He's still traumatized….But he keeps it all bottled up inside. Sasuke, he needs you."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he made his way down the stairs.

Later, somewhere else…..

Naruto sat down at one of the empty couches, and sipped at his bubble tea. He could feel people starting at him in disgust, and suddenly felt even more uncomfortable….and scared. People who hated, and bullied Naruto, were here. "Naruto my man, you made it!" Kiba yelled, taking a seat next to his best friend. Naruto gave him a small smile. "You missed it. I got Hinata to dance with me!" Kiba has been in love with Hinata ever since they were little. And it didn't help either, that Hinata was way out of Kiba's league. "Was she drunk?"

"No!" Kiba huffed, pouting. Naruto chuckled.

Just then Sai appeared in front of them. He was wearing a black tank top that revealed his stomach, and a pair of black leather pants. "You got your lip pierced?" Kiba questioned, pointing at the sliver hoop in the middle of Sai's lip. "Yes."

"Hm, good luck getting a job with that."

"I don't need a job. I have plenty of money." Sai bragged emotionlessly. Naruto rolled his eyes. He found it annoying how Sai thought he was better than everyone else, just because he had more money.

Sai took the other seat next to Naruto, and wrapped his arm around him. "Do you have an answer to my question yet, Naruto-kun?" He whispered, so that Kiba couldn't hear him. Naruto stiffened. He had come up with an answer, but he didn't want to say it. He hated hurting people…Even though they hurt him. "Please Sai, not now. Especially not here."

"I need to know. I can't wait any longer… My cute little kitsune." He purred, running a hand up Naruto's leg. Kiba saw this, and jumped up from the couch. "What the hell are you doing Sai?" He shrieked. Naruto shrugged out of Sai's hold, his cheeks a deep red.

"Did you like that, Naruto-kun?"

"He obviously didn't, taking that he moved away from you." Kiba yelled, still shocked at what he had just seen. He has always known that Sai was weird, and a bit crazy. But he had never thought that he swung that way, and especially towards his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The kid everyone hated. "T-The answer is no, Sai. I'm sorry….I just…I can't go out with you, okay? My feelings for you is of friendship, nothing more…" Naruto stuttered. Sai's face twisted in pain. Now Naruto was shocked. It wasn't very often that Sai showed emotion. "Fuck." Naruto hissed. He had seriously hurt Sai.

Everyone had fallen silent, their glares fixed on Naruto. "What did you do?" Ino was at Sai's side, trying to comfort him. But Sai only pushed her away. "I don't need an ugly whore to help me feel better." He snapped, before leaving Kiba's house. Ino stomped over to Naruto, and slapped him across the face. "This is all your fault, you freak!"

"He's not a freak!" Kiba protested. Ino simply ignored him, getting ready for another slap. Naruto shrunk back, waiting to be hit again. But it never came….

Opening his eyes, he saw that everyone was looking at the door. "What….?" Naruto trailed off. He was stopped as his eyes fell on the guy standing in Kiba's doorway. He was tall, and thin…his skin a soft pale, with shiny black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail; and his eyes…they were also black. But they seemed to turn red as he looked at Naruto…. 'This guy is even hotter then Sai!' Naruto thought.

"Who is that?" Someone asked in awe. "I don't know, but damn he's fine!" Sakura answered. Ino stepped away from Naruto, mesmerized at the guy no one knew. But this guy didn't pay attention to all the girls drooling over him. No, he was looking at Naruto, and only Naruto. Kiba noticed this, and laughed. "You attract all the weirdos, don't ya?"

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed.

The mysterious person walked straight towards Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked, smiling. Naruto's eyes widened. "How…?"  
"My name is Itachi…Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, his voice deep, and velvet-like. "Itachi? Um…"  
"How do I know you?" He finished. Naruto nodded his head. "Hm." Itachi reached up, and placed his hand against Naruto's cheek. "I will answer your question, but first…" Itachi lowered his hand, and grabbed Naruto's. "You will be coming with me."

"EHHHH?!" Naruto screamed. He tried to pull back, but Itachi wouldn't budge. "Kibaaaa! Don't just stand there, help me!" But he did just that. Kiba stood there, as if he were frozen.

They were outside now, and away from Kiba's house. "W-W-What are you going to do with me?" Naruto cried out. Itachi smirked at the struggling blond. "I heard you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you."  
"Ah, I see. So…you want to take that damn fox from me."  
"No. I want something else from it."

"And that would be….?"  
"Enough with the questions. I'm taking you back to my place. There, you will meet my younger brother."

"Why?"  
"I said no questions." And with that, Itachi ran off, dragging Naruto along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

My POV:

Naruto looked up at the castle-like house with wide eyes. He had never seen it, for it was hidden deep within the forest. "T-This is your house?"Naruto sputtered. Itachi yanked on his hand, and continued to walk up the winding driveway. "You'll like the inside even better." He said. All Naruto could do, was follow him. 'He's going to kill me, and bury me here. No one will ever find my body!'

"You're so nervous, it's funny."

"Sorry, I'm not use to being kidnapped!" Naruto snapped. Then suddenly Itachi stopped walking, causing Naruto to slam into him. "He's angry…"  
"Who's angry?" Itachi didn't answer. His eyes were narrowed, and a growl escaped his lips. Naruto was even more frightened. 'That growl…It didn't sound human…'

"If you want to live, stay behind me." Itachi said quickly, before spreading his arms wide open. The front door of the house swung open, and out came an older man. He had shoulder length hair, and wore a black robe. "Itachi, you ungrateful bastard! Where have you been?"

"Father, I apologize for leaving the way I did. But I had matters to attend to…"  
"And were these 'matters' more important than our meeting?" He shot back. Itachi stepped aside, but kept his arms out so that he could protect Naruto.

Fugaku glared at the blond-haired boy. "Itachi, for the last time, you cannot feed from a human. It's too easy to get caught nowadays!" Naruto nearly choked at what he had just heard. Feed? Human? 'The hell….'

"He's not dinner, father. He's Sasuke's mate!" Okay, now Naruto was completely confused, and even more scared. 'Mate? This Itachi guy, wants me to mate with his brother? Oh hell no!'

"Sasuke needs a woman, so that he can have children, you idiot!" Fugaku raged. Itachi smirked. "Kyuubi." Was all he said.

Fugaku's face softened as he took that in. And this time when he looked at Naruto, he smiled a little. "He's perfect."

"Whoa, wait a minute! I am not mating with your brother, and having babies!"

"Naruto." Itachi warned. "You haven't even met him. Who knows…maybe you'll fall for him."

"Not a chance. I'm…already taken…"

"Oh? And by who?"

"His name is Sai."

"Sai? The guy you rejected earlier?"

"How did you know that? You weren't even there!" Itachi's smile darkened, as he inched closer to Naruto. "I know everything." Naruto jumped back at the creepiness in his voice.

"Look, can you at least meet him? Just…give him a chance, okay? I-I can't lose him too…"

"It's not like he'll die if I don't-"  
"That's exactly what will happen! Sasuke, he's….he's run out of time. He can no longer wait." Naruto had a million questions swimming in his mind. But he didn't ask any of them, for he was stopped by the pained look on Itachi's face. "Sasuke is all I have left."

"Itachi….Hm. Fine, I'll do it."

"Really? Aw Naruto, thank you!" He cheered, latching himself to Naruto. 'What am I doing? I don't even know this guy….' Fugaku stepped aside to let the two in. Once inside, they were greeted by the butler.

"Welcome back, Itachi-sama."

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Sebastian pointed towards the kitchen. "He's been drinking a lot lately. It's hard to keep the bags of blood in stock." He whispered. "It's because he is in need of a mate. BUT…I've hopefully found someone who can fix that problem."

"This boy here? He's cute. You sure Sasuke will like him?"

"Maybe not at first. But he doesn't like women, so he'll have to do with Naruto here."

"Hey!"

"If it were me looking for a mate, I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

"Gee, thanks…." Naruto mumbled.

"Is that another one of Itachi's fuck toys?" Someone asked. Naruto looked up, and gasped. He was entranced at what was in front of him. "Naruto, this is Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" He mouthed. Sasuke was more gorgeous than Sai and Itachi put together. He had the same eyes, and skin as Itachi's, but his hair…It spiked out in the back, while having bangs frame his delicate face. "The fuck are you looking at?"

"Ah! Um…I'm Naruto." He said shyly, sticking his hand out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Naruto, huh? What's with the scars?" Naruto's hands slapped onto his cheeks, and his face fell. "I was born with them, because of the Kyuubi."

And then Sasuke understood. Naruto wasn't here for Itachi. He was here for Sasuke….To be his mate. 'He got me a guy who is capable of having children?'

"Y-You have a lovely home…"

"You're annoying; but…You will do. There is no way in hell I am touching a woman."

"Wait, I haven't decided yet if I want this! I just met you. Don't we, you know…have to be in love in order to uh…have sex, and have children?"

"Not necessarily. Us Uchiha's only mate so that we can carry on our bloodline."  
"But…I always pictured myself having a family with the one I love. Not some guy who just wants one for his 'bloodline'!"

Sasuke leaned into Sasuke, and pressed his lips against Naruto's neck. "No one else can have you." He said, before sinking his fangs into the flesh of his neck. Naruto screamed at the pain at first, but then stopped when a new feeling overcame him. A feeling that made his back arch, and groan in pure ecstasy. "For you are now mine." Sasuke licked at the two bit wounds on Naruto's neck, making sure they were closed. This was his first time feeding from a human in a while… and he enjoyed it.

"T-Teme…What did y-you do to me?!"

"I marked you as mine. You cannot mate with anyone else but me….usuratonkachi."

"And if I do?"

"You will die." Sasuke said flatly. Naruto ran his fingers over the wounds on his neck, and winced. "I hate you!" He said, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't care that his mate hated him. "Who doesn't?"

"Why were you able to bite me like that? Your teeth, they're so pointy…" Sasuke looked over at Itachi. "You didn't tell him?"  
"No. I wanted you to."

"Ahhh! Just tell me already!"

"Don't think to hard, you'll hurt yourself."

"Teme!"  
"Dobe."

"You-"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for Sasuke to answer his question. "Well?"

"I'm a vampire. A vampire Prince to be exact."  
"Vampire Prince? There is no such thing as vampires."  
"And you want everyone to believe that you have a demon fox sealed inside of you?"

"That's different!"

"How so? Look, I just bit you. My skin is a ghostly-white pale, and my eyes can turn red."

"Ah, but…but…shit! My mate's a vampire!" Naruto moaned.

Itachi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, which made him flinch. "Don't touch me!" He cried out, as he sank to the floor. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Naruto, please calm down."  
"This is all your fault! My life is now ruined because of YOU!"

"Hey! How dare you speak to Itachi like that, you-"  
"Sasuke, it's okay. Naruto has every right to be mad right now."  
"Don't stick up for him, Tachi!"

"He's your mate now. You should be on his side, not mine!" Itachi shot back.

More silence…

"Can I go home? Or am I not allowed to leave this place?"

"You can't stay away from Sasuke right now. So for tonight, you shall stay in the guest room. Sebastian here show you the way." Naruto got to his feet, and followed the butler. 'What a liar. He said I had a choice. I feel like such a fool right now.'


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's POV:

Them bastards won't even let me call my parents! "It's too dangerous. No one must know where we are." Sebastian had said. They even took away my cellphone… I really am a prisoner to these….these 'vampires'. How long will I be stuck here? And what about school? "I'm already homesick…" I whispered, burying my face into the pillow. Maybe I should just suffocate myself. It would be better than being Sasuke's bitch!

And speaking of Sasuke, what's his problem? I've never seen such an asshole in my life! It's weird though. When I looked at him, it felt like I couldn't breathe, but my heart was pounding in my chest. He probably did something to me. I don't trust any of these people. Hm, and people call ME a freak! If only they knew the existence of vampires….

And they want me to have Sasuke's babies…. Like this world needs his spawns running around! And besides, I'm a GUY! It's just, not right…. To have something grow inside of me, especially something that is related to that teme…. How can I even enjoy making love to him in order to get pregnant? He'll probably force me into it, taking that I have no choice in the matter. "Now I'm HIS fuck toy…"

"Yes you are." Someone answered. It was Sasuke…

He was leaning against the wall, with a stupid grin on his face; like he was some type of god, or something. "Are you always a fucking jerk?" I bit back. Again, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders… Saying absolutely nothing. "Seriously, do you have something shoved up your ass? Is it even possible for you to smile?"

"I have no reason to smile, dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme!"

"Naruto." Finally, he says my name! "What, Sasuke?" I sneered.

"You say you didn't want this. Well, neither did I."

"Itachi said you would die, if you didn't find a mate. How? I don't understand…"

"I'm a Prince, and someday I will become King. In our clan, people with royal blood need to find a mate; someone to share their lives with…forever." Forever? Does he plan on turning me into a vampire? "Itachi has a mate, and so does my cousin, Madara. And since I didn't have one, I would have fallen into a forever-lasting slumber. Just the other day I woke up from a slumber that lasted ten years. So it was either to find a mate now, or die in my sleep."

"Harsh."

"Hn."

I kind of feel bad for the jerk. "So, were you like, born a vampire? Or did you get turned into one…?"

"I was born a vampire. I stopped aging at nineteen years old." In human years he's only a year older than me. "Once you're ready, I will have my way with you; but it can only happen when you want it."

"And why is that?"

"I may be a 'teme', but I'm no rapist."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well you don't exactly know me." He said, giving me a cold glare. "Scarrrrey." I mocked, burying my face back into the pillow. "Just leave me alone."

"Aren't you going to change?"  
"No. I don't need your clothes!"

"Ah, but Itachi put them there for you… Stop being so disrespectful to him!"

"Whatever."  
"Ch', you stupid Senju!"  
"Senju? What's that?"

I lifted my head up to look at Sasuke. His eyes had turned a dark red, and his hands were balled up into fists. "Your people hurt my brother greatly. Because of your leader, he killed Itachi's closest friend, and my cousin!"

"So you're saying I'm a Senju?"

"Yes. It's a powerful clan. For centuries, us Uchiha have butted heads with them. We've lost many men because of it; and now I have to live with one forever."

"Whoa, I didn't do anything to you Uchiha. I didn't even know what the Senju were, until now."

"Well now you know."  
"Sasuke, I'm sorry for your loss, but don't blame me for it. I'm just a stupid demon container…"

Ugh, why must I cry in front of him?

I just want to go home. I'm literally living in a nightmare! "Why are you fighting this so much? It's not that bad. Don't you want to live forever? To be strong, and powerful?"  
"No. I just want to continue being a stupid human, who everyone hates!"

"Naruto, I chose you for a reason; and I am never wrong!"  
"Whatever."

"Hn. We're not even married yet, and already we're fighting like crazy."

"I have to marry you? Ahhh, what the hell?!" Sasuke gave me another smirk, before running his hand through his hair. "You're going to make a beautiful bride."  
"Why do I get to be the bride?"  
"Because you are the 'woman' in this relationship."  
"Teme, take that back!"

"I'm only speaking the truth. Deal with it, usuratonkachi."

I officially hate my life.

My POV:

The next day…

Naruto walked into the kitchen, only to see some random person making breakfast; and Sasuke sitting at the table. "It's so dark in here…"

"No shit. We're vampires, remember?" Sasuke answered, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "Ah, that's right." He said, taking the seat across from Sasuke. "Who's that?"

"Suigetsu. He's a friend of mine."

"Is he also…"  
"No. He's human, just like you." Naruto felt relieved hearing that. He didn't feel so out of place now. "What's he making? It smells delicious!"  
"Ramen. Itachi says it's your favorite."

"Jeez, your brother really does know everything!"

"Hn."

Suigetsu turned away from his cooking, and waved. "Hi Naruto-kun. It's a pleasure to meet Sasuke's mate." Mate. It still felt weird to Naruto, hearing that. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet his friend."

"Sasuke, he's adorable! It's a shame he's yours…" He said with a sigh. Naruto felt himself blush. "Uh, thanks?" Suigetsu's smile widened.

"It's Thursday, so I'm taking you have school. You are free to go, if you want."

"Huh? Really? You're going to let me go, just like that?"  
"I trust you to not say anything about us." Naruto was shocked. Sasuke trusted him? Naruto smiled at the Uchiha in front of him. "Nah, I think I'll stay here for today. Gotta get closer to my boyfriend…."

"Boyfriend? You'd rather say that, than mate?"  
"It's sounds more normal. Sorry but, I don't want to tell my parents that I have a 'mate'."

"So, you're going to tell you're parents about me?"  
"Yeah. I hope they approve."  
"Their opinion doesn't matter. But it's always nice to let them know that you'll be leaving them, and living here."

"I have to move in? Already? It can't wait….?"  
"No."

Naruto looked away from the intensity of Sasuke's stare, only to find a bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. "Eat up!" Suigetsu said, as he held out a pair of chopsticks. Naruto took them, and thanked him. "Is that your breakfast?" He questioned, pointing at the cup in Sasuke's hand. "Yes." He answered, holding his gaze on Naruto.

Awkward silence…

"This is delicious, Suigetsu!"

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Sama? It wasn't kun anymore? "I don't really get the chance to cook for anyone else, so I'm glad you like it!"

"Well you can cook for me whenever you want."  
"Aww Naruto-sama! I'm so happy!" He sniffed.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers. Naruto nearly choked on his noodles at the sight in front of him. "Put some pants on, nii-san." Sasuke scolded. Itachi laughed, and continued to make his way over to the table. "Sui?"

"Got it!"

"How did you sleep, Naruto-kun? I see you wore the pajama's I placed on your bed." Sasuke had noticed it too, but didn't say anything. "I slept great. And the pajama's are comfy!"

"I'm glad. Anything for Sasuke's mate."  
"Boyfriend." Sasuke corrected. Itachi cocked his head to the side, confused.

"He prefers boyfriend, instead of mate." He simply said. "I see. I apologize than. Let me rephrase that…Anything for Sasuke's boyfriend." Naruto looked at Sasuke with great curiosity. 'Teme…' He thought, with a smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his 'boyfriend'. What was he smiling about?


	4. Chapter 4

My POV:

Later on that night….

Sasuke looked over at his boyfriend, and frowned. He didn't want to admit it, but he found the blond-haired dobe to be quit attractive. "Your hair…"

"What about it?" Naruto asked, reaching up to pat his hair. "Is that what the sun looks like?"

"Eh? I'm sure you've seen pictures of it."

"Yes, I have. But it's not the same as seeing it in person." Sasuke said. He had always wanted to see the sun. But for him, this was good enough. "Stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, and put an arm around him. "W-What are you doing, teme?"

"Sitting next to my boyfriend, usuratonkachi." And with that, Sasuke pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Naruto's hair. "Soft." He mumbled, kissing the blond locks. Naruto tried to move away, but couldn't. Sasuke had a strong hold on him. "Let go of me!"

"You're so warm… Just like the sun!"

"Why is the sun so damn special to you?" Naruto grunted. He never really thought much about the bright star in the sky…just thought of it as warmth, and light. So why did someone like Sasuke like it so much?

"It's always been my dream to see it. You don't know what it's like, Naruto. To be trapped in the darkness forever…"

"Well I'm about to find out…."

"Hn. This is true. But at least you got the chance to see it… To enjoy it..." Naruto didn't know what to say to that, so he leaned into Sasuke. He would let Sasuke do this to him. 'It actually feels kind of nice.'

"Which parent should I thank for giving you this hair?"

"My father. I got his hair and eye color, whereas I got my mom's looks."

"I see."

Sasuke reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cellphone. "You can call them now."

"Really?" He took the cellphone, and stared at it. What should he say to them? Did Kiba tell them what happened? "What are you waiting for?" Naruto ignored him, too deep in thought. His mom would definitely answer, for his dad was at work right now. "Ahh, thank you." He flipped it open, and dialed his house phone.

"Hello?" Kushina answered. Naruto put it on speaker so that Sasuke could hear.. "Mom, it's me, Naruto."

"Naruto? Where are you?" Her voice was thick with worry, which made Naruto feel bad. "I'm at a friend's house. I would have called you sooner, but I lost my cellphone. I'm actually using his right now."

"I want you to come home right now, Naruto!" He looked over at Sasuke, waiting for him to answer. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke?" He whispered; so that his mom wouldn't hear. "You can go."

"I'll be home in a few minutes. Is dad upset?"

"He's beyond upset! He thought something happened to you!"

"Shit!" Naruto hissed.

"I'll have dinner waiting for you, so please hurry up!" Click.

Naruto got up from the couch, and slipped into his jacket. It was orange and black, just like his pants. "Come back as soon as you can. Remember, we haven't mated yet, so that means-"

"I know, jeez! After school I will come straight here."

"You better." Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth. "I promise, dattebayo!" He said with a wide smile. "You really are a dobe."

"And you really are a teme." He said softly.

And then Naruto left.

Sasuke's POV:

Later…

"You let him leave? Just like that? Are you insane?!" My dad screamed. As for my mom, she was completely confused. She had no idea what was going on. "I've found a mate. Well, actually Itachi found me a mate. But I chose to stick with him."

"Him? Fugaku…? "

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container."

"Don't call him a 'container'!" I said, narrowing my eyes at my father. He slammed his hands down on the table, and laughed. "Oh, so now you're in love with the monster?"

"You should think twice before calling HIM a monster! And to answer your question….I don't know. But I am feeling something towards him. He's mine, and I won't allow anyone to hurt him!" I said dangerously, getting up from my seat. Itachi put an arm between us.

"Father, Sasuke is to be king-"

"Like I'm going to give that inconsiderate bastard the title 'King'!" He spat. Itachi never wavered. He wasn't scared of our father at all. "We can't just hold Naruto-kun here without his parents knowing."

"But he is ours."

"No, he is mine! MY mate! MY soon-to-be wife; and most importantly…. The soon-to-be mother of MY children!" God I hate my fucking asshole of a father!

"And Naruto promised me that he would be back tomorrow, and he will. Besides…He'll die if he doesn't." We haven't mated yet, so being away from me for a certain amount of time will put a lot of strain on his body. He'll become ill, and weak. And soon, his heart will just, simply give out. But I won't let that happen!

Naruto, I will protect you….Forever.

Naruto's POV:

The next day…

I don't think I've ever seen my parents so upset. I was only gone a day…But I guess I don't blame them. I didn't even call them. I COULDN'T call them! And what was up with Sasuke? We go from ripping each others throats out, to acting like normal people. He was being pretty nice to me last night. I wonder why… Also, I had no idea that being away from him would affect me so much! I feel nauseous, and my whole body aches. "Naruto, what page are we on?" Kakashi asked. Oh shit, I wasn't paying attention!

And then I heard someone say the answer. A girl.

It was Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Thirty-Six". I answered confidently. I watched as his eye widened in shock (His other eye is covered up by a patch). "That's correct."

"Thank you." I whispered. Hinata smiled at me, and blushed. "Y-You're welcome, N-N-Naruto-kun." What a strange girl…She is pretty, but still. It's annoying how quiet and shy she is. And to think, Kiba actually likes her.

Him too! He had the nerve to blame me for what happened! "You could have punched him, done something dude!" Pfff Itachi is wayyyy stronger than me. He would have knocked me out before I could even raise my hand to punch him! So I've been avoiding him all day. I don't really feel like talking to him right now. I probably won't forgive him for a while.

RIIIIING!

Finally, school is over! I need to get over to Sasuke's.

"You don't look so good, Naruto-kun."

"S-Sai!" I gasped. He was standing in front of me, giving me that fake smile of his. "Want me to drive you home?" He offered, taking a step closer. I back away from the sudden closeness. "What do you want?"

"Can't I talk to my friend?"

"We're not friends, Sai." I could tell he was hurt by that. "Seriously, you shouldn't walk home." He held his hand out for me to take. "Please? Can't we just…talk about what happened the other night?"

"No. I know what you want, and the answer is NO! And it will always be no, Sai!" Damn I sound mean. If he would just leave me alone…

Sai grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pulled me into him. I felt his finger trace over my lips, and shivered. "Tell me, Naruto-kun…have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Fuck you!" I bit down on his finger; drawing blood. "Something like this won't stop me. But it was enough to piss me off." And with that, he punched me in the stomach.

Now I was tasting my own blood!

I feel dizzy….

And why is everything black?

My POV:

"Who did this to him?" Sasuke roared, his glare fixated on Suigetsu. "I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, I didn't get there fast enough. But I did take care of the little fucker!"

"Who. Did. This. To. Him?"

"H-His name is Sai. Apparently this guy is in love with Naruto-sama."

"So he wants to fuck my mate?" Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, and put his head in his lap. He combed his fingers through the blond hair. "He'll be fine, now that he's here with me." Sasuke said with a shaky voice. He would get revenge on this Sai guy. No matter what. "I'll fucking kill him!"

Sasuke reached over to rest his hand on Naruto's stomach. "He was punched here?"

"Yes. There…was blood..."

"Blood? He punched Naruto so hard, that he caused him to bleed?"

"I made sure to keep him alive, so that you could take care of him."

"Good. I will make him die a slow, and painful death!" He said dangerously. Suigetsu felt a shiver go down his spine. He has never seen Sasuke so pissed!

"You should take him to his room, Sasuke." Itachi finally spoke. He watched as Sasuke, very gently, took Naruto in his arms. "He'll be staying with me tonight."

"You sure you want to do that? What if you lose control?"

"I won't."

"Itachi, just trust him on this. He is you're brother, after all." Suigetsu chimed in. Itachi looked at his little brother, and smiled. "I trust you."

"Thanks, nii-san."

"And Suigetsu?"

"Yes?"

"You will be Naruto's bodyguard." Suigetsu bowed at his friend. "I will be honored to protect Naruto-sama."

"I'm sure Naruto won't mind. He seems to like you." Suigetsu laughed at that. "Well I like the blond angel as well! So don't worry, I will protect him with my life!"

"Good."

'Hurry up and open your eyes, Naruto.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV:

Two hours later….

"Nnn, raaaamen…." Naruto mumbled, before hugging my waist; and burying his face even deeper into my chest. Well, it looks like he's okay…"N-No, I needz muh ramen!" And he's still an annoying idiot…"Oi, dobe!"

"Mmm, delicious…" Is he drooling on me? Ch', just my luck! "Wake up!" I said louder, shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes slightly, and let out a muffled, "Whaaa….t..?"

"There is no ramen."  
"EHHH?! No ramen?!" He sat up on his knees, and looked at me; his eyes bugged out. "You're the one who stole my heavenly ramen? Theif!" He pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"Hn. Maybe in your dream. But this is reality now."

"Re…ality?"

"Yes. Do you know what that is, usuratonkachi?"  
"Don't make fun of me, Sasukeee!" He whined. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You sound like a child."

"Am not!" And with that, he stuck his tongue out at me. "Again, acting like a child."  
"Ugh, shut up teme!"

These little fights are entertaining.

"Neh Sasuke, why does my stomach hurt?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his stomach. I crawled over to Naruto, and kissed at the spot where he was rubbing. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you-"  
"I failed to protect you." My voice was shaky, but I didn't care. I'm not going to hide the fact that I'm upset about it. "What are you talking about?"

"You…you got hurt, and I couldn't even be there to prevent what happened to you! If Suigetsu hadn't of been there, who knows what that…that…"  
"Sasuke, calm down."

"I can't!" I flinched as I felt something touch my face. "Sasuke." It was Naruto's hand. Is he trying to comfort me? No… He hates me….

Doesn't he?

"It's not like he stabbed me…or shot me… It was a punch, Sasuke! I've been getting them my whole life! So don't worry, I'll be fine!" His whole life? What has Naruto ever done to them? He looks pretty harmless to me…Is it because of Kyuubi? Do they feel threatened or something? So many questions…

"Now turn that frown into a smile, Sa-su-ke-kuuuun!" I literally cringed at that. He sounded so much like a woman. "Don't do that ever again." I warned. But he only laughed. "I am going to be the 'wife'; so why not practice?" He gave me a wink, and twirled a strand of hair with his finger. That's it! I got up to my feet, and grabbed his hand. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Ch', I don't like women!"

"Ah, so you're gay!" I shrugged my shoulders at him. "Yes. What? I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Chillax teme. I'm bisexual… And to tell you the truth, I prefer men!"

"Good. It would suck if you didn't."

"Yeah, just a little." He laughed.

We're so close… I wonder how the dobe would react if I kissed him right here, right now. It is rather tempting. The feel of those lips pressed against mine…moving in rhythm...The taste of his saliva, and the feel of his-"Naruto!" I breathed, letting my hands roam down to rest on his waist. He didn't push me away, or complain; but just stood there, staring at me…

I closed my eyes and went for it.

At first, I felt Naruto hesitate... But I quickly changed his mind when I slipped my tongue into his mouth. And, as if to intensify the kiss, he wound his hands through my hair, and clutched at it. Our bodies were now pressed up against each others, which made me even more turned on! As I searched through every crevice of his mouth, I let my hand slide up his shirt. "Nnnn!" Naruto moaned, as he shivered in pleasure.

Now time for the pants. They need to go!

"Ahem!" The sound of someone clearing their throat made us stop. "Brother, if you're going to 'do it', then close the door." Ugh! He ruined my perfect opportunity to take Naruto! "I'll remember that next time." Damn it! "I'm glad to see you awake and doing well, Naruto-kun."  
"T-Thanks." Naruto blushed. Okay, you can leave now! "Are you in pain little brother?"

"Shut up! You're the one who stopped us!"

"Ahh that's right! I guess I should let you take care of that. But remember, the house echo's."  
"Thanks for the helpful tip." I bit out. Itachi flipped his hair, and then took his leave; but not before shutting the door…very slowly…

"Alright, now that he's gone-"

"Sasuke, I thought we were just going to kiss.."

"Kissing usually leads to sex, dobe."

"Not necessarily."  
"Naruto…"  
"It's just… I'm still in school. What if I get pregnant? Everyone will think I'm an even bigger freak!" He looked down at the ground, and began to cry. "Before I met you, I seriously thought about committing suicide." He admitted. Whoa, Naruto…Wanted to kill himself? Because of what others said, and did to him? "P-Please, you've got to understand Sasuke!" I wrapped my arms around him, wanting so badly to take all the pain away. "Sasuke!" His cries had now turned into sobs; and this time, I didn't care about my shirt getting wet.

"Shhh, it's alright Naruto. We don't have to do it tonight. I'll wait until you're ready, okay?"

"Really?" He asked. My hold on him tightened. It's going to be hard, but I'll wait for him. "Really."  
"Thank you." He hiccupped.

"Do your parents know where you are?" I don't feel like separating from him again. "Yeah. I told them I was spending the night at a friend's house."  
"Wait, do they know about me?"  
"No. I feel like it's too soon, you know?" He sniffed. Did he stop crying? "I see. But what are you going to tell them when you move out?"  
"Oh. I forgot about that….

"Hn. I know. Look, wouldn't it just be easier if you dropped out of school? You won't be needing an education anyways."  
"I don't know…"  
"Think about, okay? It'll be much easier for the both of us. Plus, you won't get picked on anymore."

"Sounds nice…. Being able to live peacefully."

"Exactly! So think about it, alright?"

"Okay, I will."

If he drops out of school, then we can do whatever we want. No worries.

"Sorry for losing it like that." Naruto said quietly, as he pulled back. I let my hands drop to my sides. "Hn. It doesn't bother me."

"Liar. But…I'm glad you were here. I normally don't open up to people like that…My own parents don't even know how much I'm suffering. They think I have this wonderful life at school, and that I have lots of friends." Naruto lifted his shirt up, and I felt my heart sink. There were cuts and bruises all over his body…."It's a good thing I heal quickly."  
"Naruto…."

Humans are also monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

My POV:

The next day…

Sasuke's POV:

"Naruto?" I asked, reaching out to take Naruto's hand in mine. He just looked at me; waiting for me to continue. I ran my thumb over his knuckles gently; loving the texture of his smooth, soft, skin."Can I walk you home?"

"What, can't fly?"

"Hn, as a matter of fact, yes I can. But remember…. I'm trying to blend in. It's not normal for a human to sprout wings, and take off flying!"

"Sprout…wings…? You have wings?"

"Finally interested in my 'species', Naruto-kun?" A blush formed on his cheeks as he looked away. I used my free hand to stroke the red blotches, and smiled. So warm….

"I won't be seen by your parents, I promise." I continued; removing my hand from his cheek He quickly grabbed it, and held it tightly in his. I felt his hands begin to shake. "You'd do that? Really?" I nodded my head, and smiled. "Of course."  
"Wow, I feel like an ass…"  
"Why?"  
"I can't even introduce you to my parents!"  
"Its okay Naruto, I understand."

"I-I could always say that you're my friend…"  
"No. You will not lie to your parents. When the time is right, we will tell them that I'm your boyfriend."

"'We', Sasuke?"

"Yes, 'we'. I plan on being there when you tell them the exciting news." I said with a smirk. Naruto just looked at me.

"I hate that you have to leave again. Hate that, we have to separate…."

"I know. But hopefully Sai won't be there to knock me out again."

"He will never lay a finger on you again!" I said through clenched teeth. "I'll kill that fucking-"

"Sasuke." He said softly; before leaning in, and pressing his lips against mine. Naruto…

I just want you to be safe.

"I use to hate you." He said, resting his forehead against mine. "And now?"

"I can't say that I love you, because I'm unsure of my feelings; but…there is something there."

"Do you like me? As in more than a friend?" Naruto looked into my eyes for a few seconds, as if deciding what to say. "I guess? I don't know Sasuke. I've never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend. I-I'm new at this." Well, he doesn't hate me. That's always a good thing, right? He has SOME feelings for me. And I believe that those "feelings" will, eventually, turn into love. I'll just have to be patient.

Which won't be easy.

Later…

I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Itachi since I woke from my slumber; so now is my chance! "Nii-san?" He turned away from his desk to look at me. "Yes, Sasuke?" Where do I begin? I have no idea what to say. Should I even bring it up? "You look confused. Is everything alright?" He laughed. Fuck it. He's my brother. We've always been able to tell each other anything.

"I'm alright, but are you? Izuna, and Shisui… Madara told me what happened..."  
"Ahh, I see. Of course he did. Don't worry about it. What's done is done. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here."  
"But Shisui was your best friend! He was like a brother to you!"  
"But he wasn't. You are my brother. No one is more important to me than you. Not even Shisui. And so I thank him every night in my prayers. Because of him, and Izuna, you're alive! And that makes me happy."

"You pray?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

"You've got to be hurting though! Surely you miss Shisui, and even Izuna."

"Of course I miss them; but crying over their deaths won't bring them back."

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"Don't look so depressed. I'm fine! So let's go downstairs and talk to father!"

"F-Father? Why?" I haven't spoken to him since our argument. What else could he possibly want to say to me? "It's nothing bad. He just, wants to apologize."  
"Apologize?! Father doesn't apologize, Itachi!"  
"I know. But he feels horrible for what went down the other day. Come on, let's go!"

"Fine…" It's not like I have anything else to.

At least Itachi is coming with. Father knows not to mess with Itachi; but me? Guess you could say he views me as a wimp…a weakling… Maybe it's because growing up, I was terrified of my father? Us vampires tend to sense others emotions. Well not this time! I will go in there, and stand my ground! I am no longer a child! And he will fear me!

He was sitting at the table, staring intensely at his cup. "Father?" I simply said, as I approached him. "Sasuke…" He's not going to be able to say it. Not once have I heard the words, "I'm sorry" come out of his mouth. I don't even think Itachi has heard them! Maybe that's also why he's here? Who wouldn't want to miss out on that!

"Sasuke…" He said again, as he got up from his chair. "Sasuke, I…"

"Father, I accept your apology."

"You what?"

"You heard what I said." He was both shocked, and confused. "Sasuke." He took a few more steps towards me, so that we were standing close to each other. And then he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry." He finally said. Wait…he's actually hugging me? He's never done that! Affection isn't his "thing"; so why now?

"I've been so cruel to both you and Itachi. It's just who I am… I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. I didn't give you an easy childhood. You both have always tried to catch my attention, always seeked my approval... And so I am horrible father. I just want you to know, that…I'm proud of you, and always have been."  
"Father…"

"Same goes for your mother. We both love you so much! And so from now on, I will be here for you, and Itachi." This can't be happening…. Is this a dream? This isn't the father I know….the father I grew up hating…. But yet here he is, hugging me, and apologizing!

It's going to take a while to get use to this…

Naruto's POV:

"Dude, where were ya? I've been callin' your cell all day!" Kiba said, before barreling on through my front door. "I'm still mad at you."  
"Seriously? Come on man, learn to forgive!"

"No."

"Is that Kiba?" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen. "Am I interrupting dinner?" He asked. And just as I was about to say yes, my mom decides to come in. "Not at all! We were just going to start. Please join us!"

"Thank you Kushina. I would love to." That bastard. He knows I don't want him over here; and now I have to eat dinner with him!

"Minato, Kiba's here. Can you grab an extra placemat?"

"Yes sweety." Ughhh, this is going to suck! "Where have you been lately? Haven't heard from you since your party."

"Naruto's been hanging out with someone else." My mom chimed in. Why…? I haven't even told Kiba about Sasuke. "Ho? And who is this 'someone else', Naruto?"

"S-Shut up!"  
"Hey! That's no way to treat our guest."

"Well, he did kind of, you know, introduce himself over here…"

"Hasn't he always? What's gotten into you? He's your best friend!"

"Not all friendships last forever."

"Naruto!"

"It's fine Kushina. He just needs his space right now, which is totally understandable."

Oh, so now he's going to play the good, innocent guy? If only they knew what REALLY happened that night…! They would never allow Kiba over here again. They would ban me from ever seeing him again! But my parents would freak. I don't want to worry them.

"So, Kiba…have you asked out that one girl yet?" My dad asked. "Not yet, but I'm working on it! It's kind of hard to ask a girl out, when she's in love with another guy." He spat. My dad's eyes widened. "That must be rough…Who's the other guy?"

"Naruto." He said flatly. Me? Hinata's in love with ME? But…why?

"Your girl loves Naruto? Wow…."  
"Yeah, wow indeed."

"Well you can have her." I said. I'm with Sasuke now. And even if I didn't have him, I still wouldn't go out with Hinata. She creeps me out…."Oh thanks, you're so generous!"  
"Aww, are you mad at me?"

"It's not your fault." He muttered. Yup. He's PISSED! He shouldn't be though. It's not my fault she fell for me. "I'm sorry to hear that Kiba. Maybe you should talk to her about that. Or maybe Naruto should talk to her…tell her that, you only want to be friends. That way, Hinata can move on."

"Mom, I'm not talking to her."  
"Naruto, yes you are."

"But mom, she's so weird!"  
"I don't care!" Eeep! She's scary when she's angry…

"Fine." I said, giving in. No point in arguing with her; because either way, she's going to win.


	7. Chapter 7

My POV:

The next day…

Hinata played with the bow on her shirt nervously. She was alone with her love, Naruto. What could he possibly want…? "Hinata?" She flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded so different, saying her name. "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I know….how you feel about me…"

"Huh?" She felt her heart sink. How did he find out? She had only told Sakura. 'Did she betray me, and tell Naruto-kun?' She thought. If so, then who else knows? "It's fine Hinata. But…I'm taken, so we can't be together."  
"Oh." Naruto was going out with someone? But who?

"But we can still be friends, right?" Hinata looked up at Naruto, and nodded her head. "Good! Now… Another thing I wanted to talk about, was Kiba."

"Inuzuka Kiba?" She's talked to him a few times, but never really thought much about him. How could she, when Naruto filled her mind? "Yes. You see…he likes you; and would love to go on a date with you!"

"O-Oh…" And forget Naruto, just like that? Hinata has always admired, and watched Naruto ever since they were little; and to just, like someone else…."I-I'll give him a chance…"  
"Thanks Hinata! You're the best!" He cheered. Hinata on the other hand, wasn't happy. "Here, I'll give you Kiba's phone number!" He pulled a notebook and pen from his backpack, and began to write his number down.

"This o-other person…W-Who is she?" She's never seen Naruto with another woman. Naruto had stopped writing. "Aha, well…you see…. 'she' is a 'he'; a-and he doesn't go here, so you wouldn't know him…"

"Oh! So you're gay?"  
"No… I'm bisexual!"

"O-Oh… He must be very special. I h-hope you're happy w-with him…"

"….Yeah."

"….."

"I really am sorry that I can't return your feelings, Hinata. I mean, you could get any guy you want. You're beautiful, and smart…..and nice. So please don't be sad. Kiba will be better for you anyways!"

"He s-seems like a nice person."

"Trust me, he is. He'll treat you like a princess!" Hinata giggled at that.

Naruto held out the piece of paper for Hinata to take. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Y-Yeah…me too…"

"Well, I have to go! My mom gets angry when I don't go straight home."

"B-Bye Naruto-kun."

"See ya, Hinata-chan! And make sure to call Kiba!"

"I w-will."

And then he was gone.

Ten minutes later….

"You can go now, Suigetsu. I'll call Sasuke before I leave." Suigetsu bowed his head at him. "See you later, Naruto-sama." He said softly, before walking off.

Naruto took off his shoes, and went inside. Both his mom and dad were home, sitting on the couch and watching television. "What are you watching?" Naruto asked. Minato patted the seat next to him. "Spirited Away."

"You're watching it again?"

"I can't help it! Kohaku and Chihiro are so adorable!" Kushina gushed. It was the scene where Chihiro and Kohaku were falling from the sky, while holding hands. Minato let out a heavy sigh. He didn't care much for the movie. "How was your day?" He asked. Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Alright I guess. I talked to Hinata…"

"Really? How did that go?"

"It went fine. She agreed to give Kiba a chance; and so I gave her his number."

"Well that's good. I'm proud of you honey!" Kushina said.

"Your mother and I have been thinking… Who IS this other friend you've been hanging out with? We'd like to meet him, or her." Naruto coughed; but not because he was feeling like shit….but because he knew he was screwed. His parents weren't going to let this go…"Aha….Hahahaha, well, you see….When I'm not with him, he's really busy. So, I'm not sure when you can meet him."

"Well aren't you going over there today?"

"Uh, yeah…?"

"Good! We'll come with you. I'm sure he won't mind."

'Actually, he'd LOVE it. But they don't need to know that.' Naruto thought.

Naruto felt the side effects of being away from Sasuke worsen. "Excuse me!" He said, before running into the bathroom. There, he threw up. "Damnit!" He hissed under his breath; deciding to call Sasuke. He grabbed his cellphone with shaky hands, and dialed his number. It didn't even get to the second ring, before he answered it. "Naruto? Where are you?"

"Sa-Sasuke! My parents….They're coming with me to your house. They want to meet you." Sasuke fell silent. He didn't like having "mortals" over at his house. But these "mortals" were different. There were Naruto's parents. "I guess I can't wait any longer, even though I'm still not ready…"

"At least you'll finally get it done and over with."

"That's true."

"Naruto, just get your ass over here. I'll have Suigetsu prepare dinner."

"O-Okay. Thanks, Sasuke."  
"Hn. I'll be expecting you here in thirty minutes. Better not be late, dobe."

"I won't be, teme."

Naruto brushed his teeth, and went back downstairs. His parents were still sitting on the couch. "I just called Sasuke. He's thrilled to have you guys over!"

"Sasuke… That's his name?" Kushina asked. Naruto suppressed a sigh. "Yeah."

"Oh, Minato. What should we bring?"

"You don't have to bring anything. Sasuke has lots of money. He's probably the richest person here in Konoha…."

"Is that so? Then I should go change into something more….fancy."

"I can finally wear that kimono I bought two years ago!" Kushina squealed. Both Naruto and Minato just looked at her.

"And what will you be wearing?" Naruto looked down at what he was wearing, and shrugged his shoulders. "He knows how I dress. It doesn't seem to bother him…"  
"But it will bother me! Go change into that suit I bought you."

"The red one? Really?"  
"Yes, really. And make sure to comb your hair back. You look so handsome when you do that."

"Ew…. I hate my hair like that."  
"Well you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Listen to your mother, Naruto."

"Fine…" He mumbled.

Tonight was going to be a nightmare!

At Sasuke's house….

"You weren't joking when you said he had money…" Minato said, as he knocked on the door. Both him and Kushina were beginning to feel nervous. The door opened, and out came Sebastian. "Welcome! Please, follow me."

"Is that a butler?" Kushina whispered. Naruto just nodded his head. He just wanted the whole night to be done and over with.

And then Sasuke appeared. He couldn't help but notice Naruto's attire. If Kushina and Minato weren't there, he would have ravished his dobe. He looked completely different, but in a good way! "Hello, I'm Sasuke. Welcome…"

"I'm Minato, and this is my wife, Kushina." Sasuke grabbed Kushina's hand, and kissed it lightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."  
"Oh! Naruto, your friend is quite the gentleman! And handsome…"

"Why thank you, Kushina-san." And then Sasuke grabbed Minato's hand, but only to shake it. "I do hope you're hungry, for I had my friend prepare dinner for you."

"We're starving!"

"Minato!"

"It's okay. There's lots of food! Please, this way."

Sasuke slowed his pace so that he was next to Naruto. "You look dashing." He said with a wink. Naruto looked over at his parents to see if they heard, and blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Well, keep it to yourself then!"  
"What, don't you like compliments?"  
"Of course I do. Who doesn't? Wait, don't answer that."

"We'll continue this later." Sasuke smirked.

Kushina and Minato looked at the table with wide eyes. There was so much food! Even Naruto was shocked. They all took their seats, and began eating. "You have such a beautiful home!"  
"Thank you, Kushina-san. It's been in the family for many years."

"Do you have a big family?"  
"Not really. My parents live here, along with me and my older brother. And then I have people who come and go like my other family members, and friends. Also, the butler lives here as well."

"The one who prepared our meal…"  
"Is my friend, Suigetsu."

"Well, your friend is an amazing cook!" Sasuke snapped his fingers, and in came Sebastian. "Get me Suigetsu."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he spoke. "Suigetsu will be happy to meet you. He's a friend of Naruto's as well."

"Oh?"  
"Yeah, he's an awesome dude." Naruto said through a mouthful of food. "I apologize for Naruto's lack of manners."  
"It's fine. All of us here knows how Naruto eats."

"Hey!"

"Still… Naruto, swallow your food before you talk!"

"Yes, mom…" He muttered.

"You rang?!" Someone shouted. It was Suigetsu. He was wearing his usual purple shirt, and white pants. Sasuke wanted to hit him for being so poorly dressed. "Yes… These are Naruto's parents, Kushina and Minato."

"Wow, your mom's a babe!"

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke warned. "Respect!"

"Sorry."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Suigetsu wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Good. Because I don't want to offend Naruto-sama's mom."

"Um…samma?"

"Yeah. Since Naruto is Sasuke-sama's boyfriend-" Naruto elbowed Suigetsu in the ribs, and hard.

"You two…are going out…?"

Oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

My POV:

"Leave!" Sasuke warned, giving Suigetsu a death glare. Naruto looked down at the table, for he was too afraid to look at his parents. "Sasuke…" He whispered, trying to fight back the urge to cry. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's leg, and leaned into him. "It's going to be okay." He whispered back. Kushina and Minato on the other hand, were confused. "Why did you lie to us?" Minato asked. "Y-You didn't even know…"

"Know what?"  
"That I like both girls and guys. I-I didn't know if you would approve of my relationship with Sasuke. So I kept it a secret…." Kushina got up from her chair, and went over to Naruto. "Sweety, we don't like it when you lie to us. And what made you ever think that we wouldn't approve?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't think of a reason why. "Guess I just assumed…"  
"Well you assumed wrong."  
"How long have you two been going out?" Minato asked.

Sasuke decided that it was his turn to speak, and answered Minato's question. "Today is our fifth day." He said proudly. Kushina crossed her arms in frustration. "Five days? You've been keeping this from us for five days? Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Yeah…eventually…" She just shook her head. Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't want them to find out this way. He planned on telling them with Sasuke. But that was all ruined, because of Suigetsu's big mouth.

Just then Itachi walked in. He stopped as soon as he saw the table full of people. "Oh! Hello! Um, Sasuke…"

"Itachi, these are Naruto's parents. Kushina-san, Minato, this is my older brother, Itachi."

"Wow! Your parents make beautiful children!" Kushia said, making Itachi laugh. "I'm sure our mother would love to hear that."

"Yes, I bet she would. If you don't mind me asking….Where are your parents?"

"They're upstairs resting. They…stayed up all night."

"Wow. Wish I could still do that!" Kushina laughed, nudging Minato in the side. "You'll have to come over again when their awake." Itachi added, taking a seat next to Sasuke. "Of course!" Itachi smiled at the gorgeous red head.

Later that night…

Suigetsu threw his arms around Naruto, pinning him to the wall. "I'M SO SORRY NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE, FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!" He cried out. Naruto struggled to break free, but he was too weak. Just looking at the muscles on Suigetsu made him cringe. "Can't….breathe…" He managed to say. Sasuke grabbed onto the collar of Suigetsu's shirt, and pulled him off of Naruto. "AH! AGAIN, I'M SORRY! FORGIVE-"

"It's fine! Apology accepted."

"You mean it?"  
"Yes."  
"YAY!" Suigetsu clapped his hands with joy. "I shall make you ramen!"  
"He just ate." Sasuke shot back.

"Okay…" He said sadly. Naruto didn't like seeing him sad though. "You can make me ramen tomorrow."

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I shall go to the market and get the finest, freshest ingredients! It will be the best ramen you've ever eaten in you're life!"

"Um, thanks?"

"No, thank you. You are far too kind!" Suigetsu bowed, before taking his leave. "Idiot!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Naruto crawled into Sasuke's bed, and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired…"

"Ate too much?" Sasuke joked, laying next to Naruto. "Ha! You're so funny!"  
"I know."

"Shut up." Naruto reached over to lace his fingers with Sasuke's. "My parents love you."

"Who doesn't?"  
"Stop being so cocky, Uchiha."

"Can't help it. I'm just so amazing."

"Only because you're a vampire."

"Do my looks not count?" Curious, Naruto opened his eyes, only to see Sasuke pouting. Naruto felt his heart jump. He couldn't deny it. Sasuke WAS gorgeous! "S-Shut up!"

"Telling me to shut up is obviously not working."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I've been thinking…. Maybe I should quit school. Continuing to go there is just a waste. It's not like I have a future in education anymore….Also, I'm failing all of my classes. I wasn't going to graduate on time anyways. This way, I won't have to deal with summer school, and a crappy, late graduation ceremony!"

"Failing all of your classes? Figures."  
"Sasuke."  
"Sorry." Naruto looked up at the ceiling, surprised there weren't any Uchiha symbols painted on it. "I'm ready to start my life with you…."

"Naruto!"

"Yes, I know. I practically had a panic attack yesterday about it..."  
"Then why?"

"Why wait? Look, we need to mate anyways. I can't keep doing this. It's too painful…"

"What if you get pregnant?"

A moan escaped Naruto's lips. "That's the main reason why I'm dropping out of school. It's so that we can, you know…Start a family."

"Is this what you want though?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out."  
"Naruto, that's not the way to do it."  
"Look, either way, I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to have your babies eventually! Why not start now?"

"Because I want you to be one-hundred percent ready!"

"If so, then it will never happen. I'm never going to be that ready! I'm sure I'll accept it once it happens."

Sasuke sat up in the bed, his fingers still entwined with Naruto's.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, worried. "I want to give you what you want. Why can't you take it?"

"Because it won't feel right! Yesterday you begged me to stop, saying that you weren't ready. And today you're all, 'Oh! Let's make babies!'…"

"I changed my mind."

"Changed your mind? You do realize that once you're pregnant, you can't just, change your mind!"

"Yes, I know." Naruto brought their hands up to his face, and placed it against his cheek. Sasuke felt something wet, and looked over. Naruto was crying.

"Please…" Sasuke could hear the tremble in his voice, and felt bad for upsetting him. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. This is something we needed to talk about. It just….surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to say those things yet. At least not for a while."

"I'm willing to give up everything for you!"

"I know… Please stop crying."

"I-I can't." Naruto hugged Sasuke around the waist tightly. "I want you…" He continued.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. 'Naruto wants me?' He thought.

"You'll regret saying that." Sasuke teased, as he tried to cheer Naruto up. And it worked. He could feel Naruto's silent laughter. "Bipolar much?"

"Again, shut up." And for once, Sasuke listened to him. As they sat there, Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back, comforting him. "I'm still going to move out though."

"Let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Tonight, we sleep!"

"More like I'll sleep."

"Hn. Yes, this is true. Watching you sleep is very interesting."

"You watch me sleep? You bas-"

"Shhh. Go to sleep."

"Creeper Sasuke is anxious to watch me sleep. Maybe I should stay up as well."

"I don't think so."

Now under the covers, Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke. "Goodnight, teme."

"Hn. Night, dobe." Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto, and watched as he fell asleep. Like last night, he couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto's face. 'Now's my chance!' He leaned in, and gently kissed him. He moved from Naruto's lips, to his cheek. They were so soft…

"I love you." He whispered, knowing that Naruto couldn't hear him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day….

Naruto's POV:

Today is Sasuke's birthday. Should I get him a gift? What does he not already have? I'm pretty sure that, whatever I get him, will be lame…"He'll like anything you get him, Naruto-kun." Itachi said. I looked over to see Sasuke reading. Again. Hmm, should I get him a book? No. He has an entire library full of books! Maybe I should just, try. Itachi would never lie to me. But then again, I've never been good at buying gifts. Jeez, what am I going to do? I didn't even know it was his birthday, until this morning! Thanks a lot for telling me, Sasuke!

"Suigetsu has been Sasuke's friend for a long time. So he can help you pick something out, okay?" Suigetsu? Yeah! Why wouldn't that work? "Thank you, Itachi!" I bounded off into the kitchen, and sure enough, he was in there baking! "Ah! Naruto-sama, what brings you here? Are you still hungry?" He asked, walking over to the fridge. "No, I'm full! That ramen was delicious!"

"Thank you."

"Anyways….I came here, because it's Sasuke's birthday today!" Suigetsu's face paled as that sank in. "You forgot, didn't you?" He just shook his head. "Great. So I guess we'll both need to get him something!"

"Get him something? Naruto-sama, I've never given him a gift."  
"Why not?"

"I've always been too afraid to do so. I mean, the guy has everything!"

"That's exactly what I've been thinking…." I mumbled. Guess I'm not the only one.

"B-But I'm sure Sasuke would LOVE to get something from Naruto-sama." He continued, taking his apron off. First Itachi, and now Suigetu? He leaned into me, and whispered, "You could always give him your 'love'…."

"I already tried giving him my 'love' last night! He….wouldn't accept it, because I wasn't fully ready."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that! He just has a stick shoved up his ass! Give it more time, and he'll eventually cave."

"Hopefully."

"Don't be sad, Naruto-sama! Today is Sasuke's birthday!" Why is he more excited than I am? "LET'S GOOOOO!" He yelled, before running out the back door. I followed after him.

It's cloudy out, and there was a slight chill in the wind. I zipped up my jacket, and buried my hands in my pockets. "Where are we going?"

"A jewelry shop!"  
"Eh?"

"Haven't you noticed? Sasuke loves his bling!" Now that I think about, he does! Not the gaudy "bling" Suigetsu is talking about, though. If I do actually find something there, it's going to be awkward buying it. "Hey! I'd like to buy this necklace for my boyfriend!" Yeah…Not happening. I could however, get Suigetsu to buy it for me. He'd do anything for "Naruto-sama"!

"Is that it up there?" Up ahead was a small, grey-colored building. It looked old, but in a cool kind of way. And in the front of it had a sign, with a picture of a diamond on it. "Yes."  
"Suigetsu, I don't think I'll have enough."  
"Don't worry, I'll help ya out!" He pointed at his pocket, and winked. "I get paid good money working for the Uchiha's."

"Wow." Of course he does. They have so much money, that they don't even know what to do with it! "How much do you have on you, exactly?" I asked, curious. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Ten thousand." He simply said. "T-T-Ten…thousand?!" I choked out. That's a lot of money to just, be carrying around! "Yeah. They pay me in cash. I stuck it in my pocket, and forgot about it."

"How can you forget having ten-thousand dollars?" He shrugged his shoulders." I get paid that amount every week. Guess I've just, gotten use to it?"

"Even the Uchiha's friends are rich!" I scoffed, getting a laugh out of Suigetsu.

We were at the jewelry shop now. I made Suigetsu walk in first, since he knows the place. It was actually bigger than I expected. And it smelled nice. Kind of like….roses? As a matter of fact, this place looks fancy! The suits the workers wore looked very expensive. Top of the line…. "How can we help you two?" One of them asked. Looking at the name tag, I read Dai. "My friend here is looking for a gift for his…lover." Oh god! Just kill me now. "Lover, eh? Does she like diamonds?"

"He-"  
"SHE…" I cut in. "Doesn't like diamonds. Do you have something simple?" Dai gave me a strange look, and then gestured to a counter to the end. The first thing I saw caught my attention. "It's so adorable Naruto-sama!" Suigetsu gushed. I couldn't help but agree. The question is, would Sasuke actually wear it?

Later….

Sasuke's POV:

"I see you two are finally back." I said through clenched teeth. It bothered me that they just, up and left without saying anything to me. What was so damn important? "I apologize, Sasuke-sama. Naruto-sama wanted to go out for a while. And well, I went with to protect him…" Those two are hiding something, I can tell. Especially Naruto. He's fiddling with his zipper nervously. "Hn. You can take your jacket off, dobe."

"I-I'm fine." He stepped back, so that Suigetsu was standing in front of him. What the….?

I walked over to him, and saw that something was in his pocket. "What is that?" I asked, crossing my arms. I'm getting impatient. Naruto and Suigetsu looked at each other. "I-It's nothing, really. So if you'll excuse me-" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him closer to me. "Liar." I said. He shrugged out of my hold. "I said it's nothing, teme!"

"Naruto, why are you keeping things from me? I am your mate-…I mean, boyfriend…"

"Sasuke-sama, he-"  
"Did something happen between you two?"

"What the hell Sasuke? Of course not!"  
"And you expect me to believe that, after you just lied to me? Maybe I did make a mistake in choosing you." I said darkly.

I heard Naruto gasp. "You, don't mean that….Y-You can't…I thought you loved me!"

"Hm?"  
"Yeah. I heard you last night. Ch', why did I even bother getting you something?" Getting me something? What is he talking about….? "Here, take it." He pulled the object from his pocket, and threw it onto the couch. "I'll be upstairs!" Suigetsu looked at the ground awkwardly. "What is this?" I asked, grabbing the small, black box. "It's your birthday present, Sasuke-sama."

"Birthday present? Why-" Today's my birthday, and Naruto got me something.

I forgot my own birthday, so how did Naruto find out?

"Itachi…" I hissed. "Um, Sasuke-sama?"

"What?" I snapped. He glanced over to the staircase. "You should open Naruto-sama's gift."

"Don't tell me what to do, Suigetsu."

"Naruto-sama is hurt…and he's probably up there crying!"

"And you think I don't feel horrible about it? HUH?!"

"Sasuke-sama, you're-"  
"Shut the fuck up!" What shitty timing! To cry in front of this moron…. "Leave." He didn't hesitate, and left. Probably because he valued his life.

Looking down at the box, I could see that it was jewelry. He actually went to a jewelry shop, and bought me something? Naruto….I really do feel awful now. I hurt him so badly. I wish I could take everything back. No one has ever went out, and bought me something. Well…except Itachi. But that doesn't really count.

I pulled the lid off, and was shocked. I grabbed it, and saw that it was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet. It had a fox charm dangling from it. And on the other side, engraved "Kitsune". Naruto has a fox demon sealed inside of him, so is he the kitsune? If that's true, then….Oh wow. He put a lot of thought into this. I rolled my sleeve up, and clamped it onto my wrist. It fit perfectly!

I really am a teme.

"NARUTO!" I yelled; as I ran up the stairs, and into Naruto's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped together. And sure enough, he was crying. I felt my heart sink. I really do hate seeing him like this. And It's all my fault he's like this. "Naru?" He flinched, and looked up at me. "Naru!" I took a seat next to him, and wrapped my arms around him. "I love it! I'll never take it off!"

"R-Really?" He said sadly. I dangled my wrist in front of his face, which caused him to smile.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. You do know that I didn't mean any of that, right? I was just….angry. I didn't know where you were! I-I thought something happened to you. To just, disappear like that…." The horror. I can't lose you Naruto. I really can't. "I know. And I feel bad for doing so."  
"No! Don't feel bad. I can't just lock you up in here like some sort of slave! You deserve to go out!"

"Teme." He whispered, leaning into me. "Happy Birthday."

"Hn. Thanks." I pressed my lips against his blond locks, and closed my eyes, taking in his scent. "So…you're my kitsune?"

"I see you figured it out….And yes, that's why I bought the fox charm. Because I uh, you know….the Kyuubi…"  
"Yeah. It suits you though, because you're so adorable."

"Don't call me adorable!"

"But you are."

"Teme!"

"Kitsune!"

"I'm not sleeping in your bed tonight."

"B-But Naru-Kitsune, it's my birthday!" I grabbed Naruto, and placed him on his side of the bed; and then crawled in next to him.

"Fine! Goodnight…." He rolled over onto his side, and shut the lamp off. Oh Naruto, I won't give up so easily! I slid closer to him, and draped an arm around him. "Goodnight." I breathed into his neck. I felt him shiver, and laughed. "N-Night!" I looked at the bracelet, and then at Naruto. "I really do love you, and I don't care if you can hear me."

"I know." I watched as the corners of his mouth turned into a smile; his cheeks turning a soft pink.

Thank you, for giving me the best birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day….

My POV:

"I'm moving in with Sasuke." Naruto repeated. Kushina and Minato were speechless. Why was their soon leaving them so soon? "Also…I'm dropping out of High School. I know I'm supposed to graduate, and get a degree in college; but….that's not what I want. I'm done."

"Y-You can't be serious! I won't allow it!"

"I'm eighteen, mom."

"Naruto, think about what you're saying! All these years, you've worked so hard!"

"Actually, no I haven't. Mom, dad…I'm failing all of my classes. And it's too late to change that. I wouldn't be able to graduate on time." Kushina tapped her fingers on the table viciously. She was angry that her son was making such a drastic decision so quickly. "Ever since you met Sasuke, you've changed. I mean, we hardly see you anymore!"

"Like I just said, I'm an adult. He's my boyfriend….Of course I'm going to be with him a lot! Mom, I really am sorry about this. But…this is what I want. Sasuke, he…makes me feel happy, loved, and…and wanted. He doesn't judge me. Also, he knows about the Kyuubi; and does he hate me for that? No. He doesn't."

Minato reached over, and placed his hand over Kushina's to stop the tapping. "Honey, he's made up his mind. We should-"  
"NO! He's our son Minato. How can you give up so easily?"

"What can we do? If we continue to argue with him about this, he'll just run off, and we'll lose him. Do you want that, Kushina? Do you want to drive Naruto away?" Naruto shook his head. He would never 'run away' from his parents. He loved them too much. But he didn't say anything. It was their time to talk to each other.

Minato took Kushina in his arms, trying to calm her. "W-Why did he grow up so fast?" She cried, nuzzling closer into Minato's chest. "I don't know." Was all he could say. 'How I wish I could answer that' He thought. Naruto felt bad for making his parents suffer like this. But what choice did he have? "The house already seems so quiet, and empty; and now you're going to leave for good?" Kushina said. Naruto's eye's saddened. "I really am sorry."

"You've only been dating Sasuke for a week."

"I know. But…he's the only person I'll ever be with. I…" Naruto paused. 'Can I say I love him? Sasuke, he says it so easily; but what about me? What if I don't officially mean it yet? Won't that just hurt him? Will I ever know?'

"My feelings for him…I can't say what they are. I do like him a lot, and sometimes, it feels like love; but I'm not exactly sure yet. What I do know, is that my feelings for him are growing stronger the more time I spend with him."

Minato looked at Kushina, and smiled. "I understand, Naruto. I could never stay away from your mother. I love her too much." He said softly. Naruto couldn't help but smile as well. He always liked how close his parents were. They were inseparable! 'Will that be me and Sasuke someday?' Naruto asked himself. Kushina pulled away from Minato to look at her son. He really was happy….And that's all she ever wanted, was for her son to be happy. "Do you guys hate Sasuke?" He asked sadly. Both Kushina and Minato shook their heads. "Of course not. And speaking of Sasuke….Where is he?" Naruto nearly choked on his tea. "Aha…hahaha….um, well you see…he's not feeling well. Maybe another time?"  
"Aww! I hope he feels better!"

"Same here." Minato chimed in.

"Thanks, I'll tell him you said that. Oh! And yesterday was his birthday."

"Really? Did you throw him a party?"

"No. But I did get him a gift that he absolutely loves!" Just thinking about Sasuke's 'gift' made Naruto blush. And that didn't escape his parent's attention. "Oh? And what did you get him?"

'Of course they asked…' Naruto thought nervously. "A charm bracelet."  
"And what charms did you buy?"

"Just one. A-" cough "Fox charm" cough. Minato burst into laughter, while Kushina giggled. "That's so cute!"

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled. "No wonder he absolutely loves it!"

"Yup…."

'You guys can stop laughing any time now…'

Sasuke's POV:

"Is everything alright with you and Naruto-sama?" Itachi asked. I should be mad at Itachi for telling Naruto. But it was because of him that Naruto gave me this bracelet. Because of him, me and Naruto are even closer! Maybe I should thank him? "Yes."  
"That's good! Suigetsu told me what happened, and I couldn't help but feel responsible…."

"It's fine. I actually wanted to thank you. I had a great time last night."  
"Oh?" Itachi snickered. "It's not what you're thinking, pervert."  
"Did you just call your nii-san a pervert?" He scoffed, ruffling my hair. I reached up and slapped his hand away. "Yes I did."

"Rude!"

"Hn. I've always been a rude person."  
"True."

I wonder how Naruto is doing. He went back home to tell his parents the dreadful news all by himself….I wish I were there with him right now. Curse you sun! Always ruining everything! But the question is, will he actually go through with it? "Sebastian!"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"  
"I'm thirsty."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Itachi leaped over the couch, and sat down next to me. "Get me some as well."  
"Of course, Itachi-sama!"

"Oh look! It's Sasuke and Itachi!" That voice. Please let it not be him. "Madara?" Itachi asked. Shit.

"I see you two are bonding, as usual….Where's your mate, Sasuke?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I really hate him…."He's getting his things."

"Ah! He's finally moving in. How wonderful!"

"Remind me to get a lock on both mine and Naruto's bedroom door." I whispered to Itachi. He just looked at me, and laughed. "How about double locks?"  
"Sounds even better!" And now I was laughing. Madara cleared his throat. "Are you two done?"

"Someone's grumpy." Itachi mumbled, sticking his lip out. Madara rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Anyways….Obito is back; and he brought over a 'friend'." When did he get back? I didn't hear, or see anyone come in…. "And who is this 'friend'?" I asked. "Hatake Kakashi. He's, a teacher at Konoha High." Wait, that's the school Naruto went to! Oh great. So does this mean, that this Kakashi guy knows of our existence? Obito, you idiot! "But that's not all. He also brought over his girlfriend, Rin."

"Girlfriend? Since when does Obito have a girlfriend?"  
"He's known this girl since she was little; but she just met him three years ago. Guess you could call Obito a stalker."  
"But she doesn't know he's a stalker. Poor girl."

"He says she's his 'soulmate'." Again, Madara rolled his eyes.

"Well that's erm, lovely." I bit out. So I guess she's his mate. Will she be moving in as well? But what's worse, is that we'll all have to meet her. "Your parents seem to like her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's a doctor. Which means she's smart."

"It's not like Obito's their son."  
"You're right. But he's still an Uchiha."  
"Yeah, whatever." Why do all the Uchiha have to be shoved into one house? It's ridiculous, really.

Sebastian walked in, and handed us our glasses; and we just sat there…drinking silently.

Later….

Naruto threw his things on the floor, and then jumped onto my bed. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well?" He turned his head to look at me, and then smirked. "At first, no. But then I got them to understand."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah. And don't worry…. My parents still like you."

"Hn. Even better."

"Jerk." He laughed, reaching his hand out. I leaned forward, and grasped it in mine. We looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before he yanked my hand, causing me to fall on top of him. "What an interesting position we're in."

"Indeed." He wrapped his arms around me, and closed his eyes. "Dobe." I closed my eyes too, as I pressed my lips against his. I pulled him closer into me, intensifying the kiss.

"Sa-Sasuke….!" He breathed, as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Oh, I know exactly where this is going. "Naruto, wait-" I began to push away from him, but Naruto stopped me. And his eyes…they were saddened. "Please." He whimpered. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his head pressed against my stomach. "Don't you want me?"  
"Ch', that's a stupid question. Of course I do!"

"Then let's go all the way! I really am ready, Sasu."

"Naruto…."

"I won't regret it, I promise! A-And I never break my promises, dattebayo!"

"You can't go back once we do it."

"I know. He really does want this. And I've been wanting to do it since I met him….

I placed my hands on his shoulders, and pulled him off of me; making him fall back onto the bed. And then I crawled over him, nipping and licking at his neck. "Condoms?" I purred, making Naruto shiver. "N-No condoms." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay then." I said, using my fingernail to rip open Naruto's shirt. But unfortunately, I ended up cutting too deep. I watched as a line of red liquid appeared on his chest. Blood.

Naruto's blood.

And it smelled delicious!


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's POV:

Sasuke, very slowly, lowered his head so that it was only inches away from my chest.; and I could only watch, as he ran his tongue along the cut he had made. I froze; unsure of what was going to happen next. Is he going to my blood? No. Sasuke wouldn't do that…. He loves me! "Mmm. You taste as good as you smell, dobe." He said, before making another slash into my chest. I sucked in a deep breath of air. What's he doing? "Sa-Sasuke-"  
"Relax, my kitsune." He said softly, while looking at me. Those eyes….they so kind, and gentle…"Here." I reached up, and wiped away the blood from his lips. He caught my hand in his, and smiled. "Why not use your lips?" Since he was sitting on top of me, I couldn't lean forward. So he bent down, and closed his eyes.

I lifted my head up, and pressed my lips against his; but I couldn't close my eyes. I was too mesmerized by his beautiful face. It was so….so perfect! How could someone so perfect, by mine? I don't deserve him….."I'm getting impatient." He growled, slipping his hand down my pants. I gasped at the coldness of it. "L-Let me make it easier for you, okay?" I unbuttoned my pants, and motioned for him to take them off. Without hesitation, he did so; but that's not all he took off. I was now laying there, naked.

Sasuke continued to stare at me, his hands roaming every inch of my body. I could feel my face burning up with embarrassment. I'm not use to being touched like this. No one has ever wanted to get this close to me…Well, besides Sai, that is… But that asshole doesn't count. And the look on Sasuke's face….he isn't disgusted by me. As a matter of fact….he looks happy! "Your turn." I said, pointing at Sasuke's pants. He looked at them, and muttered "Oh." And then ripped them off quickly.

Wow...Guess his face isn't the only thing that's perfect. Gosh, he could be a fricken model! "Admiring my sexiness?"

"No!" Oh no, he caught me staring. I'm never going to hear the end of this! "Now we're even." He simply said. Ahh, so….He's admitting to staring at me. That's something new…But, does that mean that he finds me sexy? I've always been called cute, and adorable. But never, ever, sexy! Sasuke…You make me feel so happy, and loved, a-and wanted….I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I'm glad I get to spend eternity with you.

"Naru, why are you crying?" He asked, his voice thick with worry. I grabbed his hand, and placed it on my chest. The look on Sasuke's face made me want to laugh. He was so confused! "Thank you so much for choosing me as your mate. For once in my life…I belong somewhere...And that place is here, with you. And…Sasuke?"

"Yes?" He knows I'm going to say something big, for my heart is about to explode from beating so fast. Earlier today I didn't know if I was ready to say it; but that has changed now. I can't deny my feelings for him any longer…

"I love you."

Sasuke's POV:

He said it…..He actually said it! I can't believe it. I didn't expect him to say it so soon….Now I feel like crying. "And thank you, Naruto, for loving a monster." I whispered, before crushing his lips with mine. I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me closer to him. I shuddered at his warmth, for it felt so nice. I could stay like this forever. But I can't wait any longer….I must take him. I pierced his lip with my fang, drawing blood. His eyes were now opened, but this time he wasn't scared. He wanted this!

I nibbled at the spot where I bit, drawing out more blood. "Nnnn!" Naruto moaned, as he licked his swollen lips. "I want you, Sasu!" Uwah! The puppy eyes! So…cute…! I ran my hands down his stomach, and grabbed his member. "Ah!" Naruto gasped, his face turning red. "S-Sorry."  
"Don't apologize, Naru." I said gently. "We're both new at this." I continued, making my way down, so that I was in between his legs. And then I bent down, and wrapped my lips around it. "W-W-What are you doing?!" I ignored his question, for my mouth was a bit…busy.

"Haaa! S-Sasuke!" I love hearing you moan. So I'll go to the next step. I pulled back, and ran my hands up his thighs, spreading his legs apart. As I did this, a seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. Curious, I traced over it with my fingers. It was really warm….."Kurama is getting my body ready…."

"For what?" Naruto looked away from me, as if he were ashamed. "For pregnancy." I felt my eyes widen. So…that damn fox won't let Naruto enjoy one night with me? "It's okay Sasuke. Please, continue." I looked at the seal again….It was glowing! "Yes." I finally said, before going back to where I left off on.

I stuck a finger inside of Naruto slowly. "What…?"  
"I need to prepare you." I pulled it out of Naruto, and then stuck two fingers into him, causing him to arch his back. One more….I stuck three fingers in him quickly, and pulled out. I continued to do this for a while, making sure he was prepared enough for what was coming next. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head, giving me the okay. And so I plunged into him. "Damn, you're tight!" I grunted. This has got to hurt….

I thrust into Naruto faster. "Sasuke!" He moaned, clutching at the sheets. "Naruto, look at me." He opened his eyes, and tears instantly fell down his cheeks. "I…love you so much." He breathed heavily, wrapping his arms around my neck. I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too." And then I went deeper into him. "Nnnn, Suke!"

"Hn. Seems like you're enjoying this as much as I am." We were both panting now…."M-More." He begged, biting at his swollen lip. I can't resist him when he's like this.

As I moved faster, I seemed to hit a spot that Naruto absolutely loved. "Haaa! Again…!" I hit it harder than before. "Sa-aaaasuke!" He yelled out in pleasure. Oh god….such a sweet sound. I have to hear it again! "SASUKEEEE!" He yelled again, digging his fingernails into my neck. "Say my name again."

"Sasuke."  
"Again."  
"Sasukeee!" He moaned, falling back onto the bed. And then I saw him wince slightly. "I-I'm going t-to cum…." He muttered. I pulled out of Naruto just in time. I just sat there, trying to catch my breath. That was so amazing! "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Can we do that again?" His eyes softened, and his lips curved into a smile. "Of course."

I climbed back on top of him, ignoring the sticky mess, and made love to him again.

The next morning….

I can't wait for him to wake up. I must take a shower! "Naruto?" I asked, shaking him a bit. He rolled over on his side so that he was facing me, and then mumbled my name. "Naruto, wake up!" I said a bit louder. But he still didn't wake up! He really is a heavy sleeper…."Ugh, fine!" I got up, and walked over to Naruto's side of the bed. "I'm not waiting any longer." I pulled the blanket back, and took him in my arms. Jeez, he's even more dirty than I am. "Sasuke…." He mumbled again, as he stirred in my arms. I made my way into the bathroom, and turned on the water. "Naruto, Suigetsu made you ramen!" I finally said.

Naruto's eyes shot open, and he looked around the room. "Where?"

"Jeez, you're ridiculous…." He'll wake up for ramen, but not for me? It didn't take him long enough to figure out that there was no ramen. "You liar! And what are you doing?"

"We're going to take a shower. Don't you feel gross?" He examined his body, and made a weird face. "Yeah. Okay, let's get cleaned up! And then you better have Suigetsu make me my ramen! That was mean."

"Hn. Whatever." I set Naruto down, and then walked into the shower.

I grabbed the shampoo, and massaged it into my hair. Naruto on the other hand, was just standing there. "Did you….Never mind." He shook his head, making his wet hair stick to his face. "Did I what?"

"Did…you have fun last night? I mean….I don't know what it was like for you, but for me….It was the best night ever."

"Same here." I simply said, taking his face in my hands. "And if it were up to me, I would have never stopped."

"Sasuke…."

"Now, let's get you cleaned up."

The seal on his stomach is still showing…..


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto's POV:

Later on that evening….

I followed Sasuke down the stairs, and into the living room. On the couch sat a guy who wore goggles; and a girl who had purple rectangles painted on her cheeks. Kind of reminds me of Kiba….He paints red fangs on his cheeks….Wait…Is that Kakashi sitting with them? "Sasuke, Naruto, we've been waiting!" Itachi said, before shoving us onto the other couch. I continued to star at Kakashi; shocked. What is he doing here? "So this is where you are. I heard you dropped out of school. Is this why?" He questioned, turning his gaze onto Sasuke. I opened my mouth to answer his question, but said nothing, for I didn't know exactly what to say. Luckily Sasuke cut in. "He would rather be here, where he belongs." And as if to prove his point, Sasuke wound his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Even though Kakashi wore a mask, you could clearly see him smiling. "I can see that you make him happy. That's good." Him and Iruka were my favorite teachers. They were the only ones who truly understood me in that shit hole of a school. Iruka, he's like a second father to me. No matter what my grades were, he would always buy me ramen. And instead of going to a councilor for my problems, I would always go to him. "So you're Naruto! Itachi and Suigetsu were right…you are adorable!" I couldn't help but smile. "T-Thank you…"

"I'm Uchiha Obito. Nice to meet ya!" So, he's an Uchiha…

"And this beautiful woman is my girlfriend, Rin." Sasuke didn't really say much. Just grunted a quick, "Hi", and then continued looking at them with an emotionless expression on his face. "Are all Uchiha's good looking?" She added with a laugh. "Yes." I joined in, earning a glare from Sasuke. I just ignored it though. I'm pretty much use to it by now. "So how long have you two been together?" Eh? She doesn't know. Then that means…. "Eight days."

"Oh, so you two barely know each other, and yet….You're already so close….That's amazing!"

"Yeah well, when I saw him, I knew he was the one." I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and kissed it, making Rin awe in excitement. "Naruto…." He whispered, before smiling at me. And at that moment, I got a strange tingly feeling in my stomach. It felt nice though….But then again, it always makes me happy to see Sasuke smile like that.

"I love you." I blurted out, forgetting that Itachi, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin were all in the room. "Ah! I'm sorry, I just-"

"And I love you too." And then before I could even blink, he grabbed me, and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't all sexy and passionate. Just a quick peck on the lips; probably because everyone was watching us. But nonetheless, it still felt amazing. His lips are so soft….And the way he tastes….Damn, if we were alone right now, I'd claim those amazing lips of his, and-"So…" Itachi said, breaking the silence.

"Did you and Sai get into a fight?" Kakashi asked. I felt Sasuke's body tense up, and his breathing had stopped. Oh shit. "Uh, you could call it that."

"You should give him a call. He's been depressed lately."

"I-I'm good."

"Naruto, you can't stay mad at him forever."  
"Yes he can." Sasuke ground out. I could tell that it was taking everything in him not to flip out right now, and slice Kakashi's throat! "You have no idea what that….that….trash did to him!"  
"Sasuke, calm down."

"He hurt you!" Kakashi's eye's widened. Well, his one eye did. Can't really see the other one….

"If I ever come across him, I will kill him!" Sasuke got up from the couch, and walked away into the kitchen. "Excuse me." I said, before following after him. He was sitting at the table, drinking…..And as he looked up at me, I couldn't help but notice how red his eyes were. Yup, he's definitely pissed! He pulled the chair out, without uttering a word to me. "Naruto." He simply said, before going back to his meal. "He can't hurt me anymore. And do you know why?"

"Why?" He asked bitterly.

I slid my chair closer to his, and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Because I have my family to protect me."  
"Your family? Ch'. Mommy and daddy can't protect you now."

"Who said I was talking about my parents?"

"Then who?"

"Seriously? And I thought you were a genius….Sasuke….You, Itachi, Suigetsu…You're my family now! You can have more than one family, you know."

"I can't protect you though. And neither can Itachi."

"Actually….You're wrong! When I first met Itachi, I was at my friend's party. And uh, Sai was there. We were….sitting on a couch, and he was sitting so close to me, with his arm wrapped around me. And he wanted me to give him an answer to his question. And that question was, 'Will you go out with me?'. I told him no, and people got mad. Especially this girl named Ino. She got even more mad when Sai turned her down, saying it was all my fault, and then proceeded to call me a freak….But then Itachi came walking through the door like some god! Heh….All the girls were fawning over his 'hotness'. It was ridiculous…..And then he grabbed me, and left. My best friend didn't even try to stop him…."

"Naruto, you-"  
"But the point is….Is that Itachi saved me from Sai's fangirls. And Suigetsu saved me from Sai. And you? You CAN protect me! Because here in Konoha, it's even scarier at night time! But the most important thing, is…."

My voice cracked at the last sentence, and I began to cry. "Is that you saved me from loneliness. I know that, being protected, and being saved are two different things. But I just wanted you to know that. And so I want to say….Thank you, Sasuke. Because like I said before….If I had never met you, I'd probably be dead right now. I'm alive today, because of you! So stop thinking that you've done nothing for me! Because you did way more than both Suigetsu and Itachi put together!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"  
"It's okay. But from now on, please stop saying stupid stuff like that!"

"Hn. I promise." I felt Sasuke's ringers roam through my hair, and smiled. And then, very slowly, the crying stopped. I found myself in Sasuke's lap.

Yup. He had managed to pull me onto his lap quickly, but gently. I watched as his eyes turned back to their usual onyx color. And he too, stared into my eyes. "You saved my life too."  
"Guess we were meant to be together."

"Yeah." He said, reaching up to touch my cheek. I just sat there as his hand traveled down my neck, and then my chest, stopping at my stomach. "Hopefully last night we already started our family." He continued. Before, I was totally against it. A guy having a baby? Impossible…..unnatural….weird….. But that's changed now. And it's all because of Sasuke. It if were anyone else, I wouldn't even think about it. But because it IS Sasuke…."I hope so too." I have strong, caring, loving, amazing people to help me through it. And Sasuke….He'll be a wonderful father!

I just hope that, when I do have children, they won't absorb any of Kurama's powers. The last thing I want to do, is for them to have a childhood like mine. But then again….will they be human? Or vampires? Or even both? Hmmm, a vampire with Kurama's powers?….Damn. That would be pretty intense. "What are you thinking about?" I felt that same tingly feeling hit my stomach, and blushed. "Our children. Well, I mean….What our children will be."

"Interesting."

"Aren't you curious?"

"No. Because I already know, dobe." He said with a smirk. Of course he already knows…..

"Would you like me to tell you?" I do want to know, but at the same time…I want it to be a surprise. "I'll wait." I will love our children, no matter what they are. "Okay. But if you ever change your mind…"  
"I will ask you."

"Hn. And just to let you know, our children won't absorb any of the Kyuubi's power. So you can breathe easier now."

"How did you know….?"

"I just figured you were worrying about it. If I were in your situation, I would do the same."

"Sasuke…." Yes, Iruka and Kakashi understand me. But Sasuke? He understands me the most! He always seems to know what's bothering me. And no matter what, he can always make me feel better. How have I fallen so in love with him, in such a short amount of time? Is it even possible?

It may sound silly, and ridiculous, but….I believe that I was born for Sasuke, and Sasuke was born for me. After waiting so long, we are finally together. Also, the thought of becoming a vampire doesn't sound so bad after all. At least I'll get to be with Sasuke forever….something I will be looking forward to. He's still a teme though. But….That's one of the many things I love about him. He wouldn't be Sasuke without his "attitude".

"Let's get married!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at me, and chuckled. "What? I thought we were supposed to get married."

"We are. But we can wait a while. No need to rush into it." I'll admit, I don't want to have to wear a damn dress, and make up. But if you push all of that aside….getting married will be a wonderful thing! "What if I don't want to wait?"

"So you're telling me, that you WANT to get married?"  
"Why do you seem so shocked? We love each other. So why shouldn't we-" I was hoping he would be happy to hear that. Seems I was wrong….."J-Just forget it. Sorry I brought it up…." I tried to get off of Sasuke's lap, but he stopped me. And since trying to break free from his grasp is impossible, I just sat there, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

I felt his arms snake around my middle, his face pressed against my neck. "Don't leave me, Naru. You've got it all wrong! Of course I want to marry you. I just want to make sure that you're ready."

"Always making sure I'm ready…. Are you really a vampire?"  
"Huh?"  
"Vampires….They're supposed to be mean, evil creatures. But you….Itachi….Obito….you're all the complete opposite from that!"

"Trust me Naruto, all of us Uchiha have done many cruel, horrible things. The only thing that's changed us, was moving here to Konoha. It forced us to drink blood from plastic bags, and become better 'creatures'."

"Oh. But you're good now, and that's all that matters!"

"I still have the urges to kill and torment. That part of us vampires will never change, unfortunately. But it's a good thing that we're easily distracted."

"Am I your distraction?" I said; biting my lip. Sasuke laughed; causing his breath to tickle my neck. "Yes. You are my distraction."

"Even though you want to drink my blood?"

"Hn. Of course I want to drink your blood. But, I could never do that. You are my mate. Hurting you is just, impossible for me to do. It pains me to even see you cry." Sasuke, you'll have to drink my blood eventually. How else will I become a vampire? And when the time comes, I will embrace that pain.

"Let's go tell Itachi the news. I'm sure he'll want to plan the wedding."


	13. Chapter 13

My POV:

The next day….

Naruto looked at his ring, and smiled. Sasuke had someone carve tiny Uchiha symbols into the silver band, and then put diamonds in it. Fascinated by its beauty, he didn't even realize that Sasuke had gotten down on one knee. "Naruto." He grabbed his fiancé's hand, and slipped the ring onto his finger. "Will you marry me, and become Uchiha Naruto?" He asked softly. Naruto's looked down at Sasuke; his vision blurred by tears, and nodded his head. "Yes." As he did this, the tears spilled over, and ran down his red cheeks. He was unbelievably happy right now. 'If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.' Naruto thought, before getting on the floor, and flinging his arms around Sasuke. "I love you so much, teme." He choked out, as he cried even harder. "I love you more, dobe." Trying to calm him down, Sasuke reached behind Naruto, and stroked his back.

"Uchiha Naruto….I like it." Naruto stated, relaxing into Sasuke's strokes. "Mmm, Sasuke….Feels so good….."

"I could do much more, if you'd like." Sasuke said huskily, as he slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt. And in one swift motion, he removed the shirt, exposing Naruto's perfectly tanned body. He made sure to touch every where: admiring its warmth, and softness. "More." Naruto shrugged out of his pants, and then turned his attention back to Sasuke. "I want all of you." He continued, before closing the space between them with a kiss. As for Sasuke, he didn't need to say anything to agree with Naruto. He simply cupped the blond-haired dobe's face in his hands, intensifying the kiss by slipping his tongue into his mouth. "Sa…Sas….uke…." Naruto managed to say, before Sasuke attacked his lips again.

Lips connected, Naruto slipped his hand down Sasuke's boxers, causing the Uchiha to gasp. "What are you-" He was cut off when he felt Naruto grasp his throbbing member. "Let me help." He said gently, as he used his other hand to wipe the saliva from Sasuke's chin. Before he could protest, Naruto silenced him with another kiss. Except this time, it was more aggressive. More….sexy! Sasuke was totally turned on right now! And since he couldn't talk, he took the liberty of ripping his boxers off. Literally, ripping them off. Naruto looked at the pieces of fabric, and grinned. "Impatient, are we?"

"Hn."

Just as Naruto was about to continue, the door flew open. Sasuke snatched the blanket from his bed, and wrapped it around both him and Naruto. "Suigetu! What the fuck are you doing here?" He said through clenched teeth. Suigetu covered his eyes with his hands, and turned around. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-sama….Naruto-sama… Please forgive me. I should have knocked."

"You think?!"

"It's okay Sasuke. He didn't know." Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he too, was upset. Another perfect moment with Sasuke was ruined, yet again!

Naruto hugged the blanket closer to him, trying to hide his entire body. At least he wasn't completely naked, like Sasuke... "What is so damn important?"  
"Ah! Right! Um….Itachi-sama has picked a design for Naruto-sama's kimono, and he wants his approval."  
"My kimono? It's not going to be a dress?"

"Right! He believes that you shouldn't have to wear something so girly; so he spent all night sketching, and coloring the perfect kimono for you!"

"Itachi did that….for me…?" Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's hair; feeling a bit relieved and happy that Naruto didn't have to feel awkward, and uncomfortable at their own wedding. "This is great."

"Yeah." Naruto whispered.

Suigetsu clasped his hands together; enjoying the scene before him. His best friend was cuddling with his adorable fiancé, and they were just too damn cute, and perfect! "Do you mind, Suigetsu? Naruto needs to get dressed."

"O-Oh, of course!" He stammered nervously, before taking his leave. "Ch', guess you have to go." Naruto pushed the blanket off of him, and got up. "Awe, we can always continue with this tonight!"

"Hn. Definitely. And this time, I will make sure that the door is locked."

"At least I'll get to see my kimono." Naruto said, as he bounded off to his dresser. He pulled out an orange tank top, and a pair of black shorts. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on? You can't just sit there waiting for me, naked." No matter how much Naruto liked the idea, he just couldn't let Sasuke do that.

"Sasuke, we have an eternity to make love to each other! So stop sulking already, okay?" Now changed into his clean clothes, Naruto grabbed the blanket, and yanked it off of Sasuke. "ITACHIIIIII!" He yelled. Sasuke jumped up and ran to his closet. "What? He's your brother. I'm sure he's seen you naked many times….probably even changed your diaper."  
"Shut up, dobe!" He grunted, halfway dressed already. And then there was a knock at the door. "Naruto, are you okay? Is my brother forcing himself on you?" Naruto nearly choked at that. "N-No! He was just being stubborn! Everything's alright now."

"You sure?"

"Yes. But thanks anyways!"  
"Alright!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, as he watched Naruto comb through his hair. The way it managed to go through that messy sunshine hair effortlessly amazed him. But then again, Naruto's hair was a lot more softer than his. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' He thought, staring back at Sasuke through the large mirror. And then, very slowly, Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad you're not wearing a dress."

"Really?" He spun around to face Sasuke; the comb still in his hand. "Really."

In Itachi's office….

"Ah, you're here!" Itachi motioned for Naruto to take the chair across from his desk. "I hope you like it!" He shoved the sketch book in front of Naruto, and waited patiently for his response. On the paper was a beautifully drawn sketch of his kimono. It was a soft orange color, with black flowers, and blue butterlies on it. And judging from its length, it would reach down to the ground. "Wow…." He breathed, unable to take his gaze away from it. "I'm taking you like it?"

"Like it? No….I love it! You're amazing Itachi!"

"Thank you, Naruto. Just wait until Sasuke sees you in it. He'll go crazy!"

"Oh, definitely! It seems like the wedding is so far away…." Naruto muttered, running his fingers over the sketch. 'What will Sasuke's kimono look like?' He wondered.

"A month will go by quickly, trust me. There's so much to do in such little time, that things will go by so fast….too fast, actually! Just be patient, because in the end, it will all be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hm. I'll have Suigetsu get me the supplies, so that I can get started on your kimono. It's going to be fun to make!"

"Do you uh…have Sasuke's drawn out already?"

"Yes. I've had it drawn for a while…. But he asked me not to show you. Since he can't see yours, then you can't see his."

"Seems fair." Naruto muttered, slightly disappointed. Itachi understood the expression on Naruto's face all too well. "It's just another thing to look forward to."

"Yeah, you're right." That made Naruto feel a bit better.

"Speaking of Sasuke….have you two…." Naruto sucked in a deep breath of air. He knew exactly what Itachi was asking. "Y-Yeah…"  
"I see. So it is a good thing that you're getting married in a month."

"And why is that?"

"So I don't have to change the measurements of your kimono."  
"I still don't understand…."

"When you're pregnant, your stomach gets bigger." And then it finally sank in. Naruto subconsciously placed his hand on his stomach, as if there were something in there that he was protecting. "When will I know?"

"I'm not sure….Give it a week, and then come back to me. I'll have Rin examine you."

"Rin? But….But, does she know about me? About vampires?"  
"Yes. Obito told her last night. And she's known of our existence for a while now. The same goes for Kakashi. So don't worry, Naruto. She'll take good care of you."

"Okay." And then Naruto realized something.

"Once we get married, won't Sasuke become King?"

"Yes. My parents will finally step down, and let Sasuke take over."

"But you're older…."  
"I don't want the position. I've done enough for the Uchiha. Now it's time for Sasuke to do something. And besides…He'll be perfect for the job. He's already bossy." Naruto laughed at that, for it was so true! "And sorry to say this, but you'll be the queen."

"Of course…." Naruto muttered. But he can't complain too much…He's going to be by Sasuke's side, helping him out; and people will finally respect him! "You keep looking at your ring."

"You noticed? Guess it's pretty obvious."

"Sasuke got your ring from the same place you bought his bracelet from. The guy was more than happy to make it! Seriously though, I've never seen Sasuke cherish something so much. That bracelet means a lot to him."

"I've never even seen him take it off." Naruto joined in, trying not to squeal with joy. Hearing Itachi say those things made him feel extremely happy! "Since I have your approval, you can go back to him."

"Thank you."

'Nothing better stop us this time.'


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto's POV:

Three days later….

"You're not serious….right?" I flinched at the sound of glass breaking. "Sasuke?" I whispered. The cup in Sasuke's hand had shattered, and there was now blood everywhere. "Please tell me I heard you wrong." He said through clenched teeth. I tore my gaze away from the spilled blood. "I-I just want them to know…."

"You can't possibly be THAT stupid…..!" I flinched again. The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine. He was really pissed….."It was a suggestion, so-"  
"Yeah… A stupid, ridiculous suggestion at that!"

"Stop being so mean to me!" I cried out. Before Sasuke could yell at me some more, Itachi came into the kitchen. "What's going on in here? It looks like you murdered someone…." He grabbed some paper towels, and began to clean up the mess.

"Naruto-sama, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice thick with worry. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Wanting to tell your parents the 'truth' isn't just nothing, dobe." Sasuke shot back. Itachi, who had been on his hands and knees, stood up quickly. "The 'truth'….?" It wasn't a question, for he knew exactly what we were talking about. "I know…I'm crazy, and stupid, b-but….I hate lying to them."

"You can't tell your parents everything. You've started your life with me, so just-"

"What? Forget about them? Pretend that I don't have parents anymore? I'm sorry Sasuke, but I want them to be a part of my life….OUR life! And I'm not just talking about me and you…."

"Sasuke, maybe it isn't as bad as you think. I have a feeling that we can trust Kushina-san, and Minato-kun."

"A 'feeling', Itachi, really?"

"Sasuke, calm down."

"Stop telling me what to do! Naruto is mine!"

"I'm not an object!" I yelled; before running out of the kitchen, and into my room.

I knew this would upset Sasuke, so why did I get my hopes up? Of course he wouldn't consider it. If Itachi hadn't of stepped in, things would have gotten a lot uglier….I mean, he wouldn't hit me. No matter how angry Sasuke gets, he could never hurt me. But having him yell at me like that….it hurts. Why can't we just be happy? "Stupid teme!" I muttered, as I crawled into bed. I grabbed a pillow, and hugged it tightly. This will have to do for now. "Naruto-sama?' I heard Itachi say. He was standing at the edge of my bed.

I closed my eyes, hoping he would leave. But nope…He just stood there, patiently waiting for me to talk. "What?" I asked harshly. Damn, it's not his fault. He didn't do anything! "I apologize for Sasuke's behavior. But, at the same time, I don't blame him. Our whole lives we have been living in the shadows, trying to keep our existence a secret. And then you come along, and want to change that."

"I don't want to change that. What's so wrong in having my parents know? They would never tell anyone!" I shot back. I understand what Itachi is saying, I really do! "There's nothing wrong with that. Naruto-sama, you deserve to have such wonderful people in your life. You'll just have to be patient with Sasuke. He'll turn around…eventually."

"Yeah, eventually!"  
"Aw, don't be bummed Naruto-sama!" I hugged the pillow closer to me.

"Sasuke doesn't view you as an object, by the way." He continued. "Yeah, I know." I simply said. He loves me so much…..And even though I'm mad at him, I wish this pillow was Sasuke. But the other way around, though. I want Sasuke to hold me, and kiss me, and make love to me…."He's waiting outside your door." Itachi said. I heard him leave my bed, and grab the door knob. "Want me to tell him to leave?" He asked. I looked at the pillow, and then at the door. "No. He can come in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I want him. I-I just….want Sasuke, and only Sasuke. "Okay. If you need anything-"  
"I'll come find you."

Sasuke's POV:

The door to Naruto's room opened, and out came Itachi. He didn't say one word to me as he walked passed me, and into his office. Did I really hurt Naruto that badly? As I entered his bedroom, I saw that he was lying down on his bed, and hugging a pillow. Is he sleeping? "Naru-"

"I'm trying my very hardest right now to be pissed at you, and it's not working. All I can think about, is being with you. What the hell is wrong with me?" I grabbed the pillow from Naruto's hands, and picked him up in my arms, so that I was cradling him. "You're so weird."

"Hey! And let go of me!" I leaned in, and pressed my lips against his throat. "Never." I whispered, making him flinch. "I'm sorry. It's just…I wasn't expecting you to ask such a dangerous thing! But now that I think about it…. if having your parents know makes you happy, then so be it. You can tell them. BUT….I want to be there!"

"Of course you'll be there, Sasuke! You're my fiancé!"

I gave Naruto a quick kiss before putting him back down on the bed. "Sasuke? Could you um….get me something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Starving? You just ate four bowls of ramen!" Jeez, where does he put it all? With the amount of food he eats, he should be fat. Instead, he's a fricken twig! "I know, but it's just….My stomach hurts, and I really want some eggs."

"Eggs?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He doesn't want more ramen? That's odd….."Er…Yeah. It will be a nice change for Suigetsu." Naruto laughed at that.

I called Suigetsu to let him know. "A three egg, ham and cheese omelet coming right up! I'll also add in a blueberry muffin. I just made them, so they're nice and fresh!"

"I'm sure Naruto will like that."

"See ya in a few minutes!" And then he hung up the phone. Jeez, whatever happened to saying bye? "What will I like?"

"It's a…sur….prise…." Naruto had somehow managed to undress himself without me noticing. There he lay, on his bed in just his boxers, waiting for me. "Oh god….!" I choked out. "What? I was hot." He said innocently. Ho, nice one Naruto. But in games, I am always the winner!

Brace yourself, Naruto!

Later on that night…

"That…was amazing!" Naruto said breathlessly, as he snuggled into me. The feeling of Naruto's naked body pressed up against mine was just so….so wonderful! "You still smell like eggs."

"Who's idea was it to rub an omelet all over my body, and then proceed to lick it off? Don't get me wrong though, I enjoyed having your tongue all over me….But an omelet? You could have done something better, like chocolate, or peanut butter."  
"Peanut butter? Really?"

"Don't judge me. I have never eaten food before, so I don't know what it tastes like."

"Hmmm, peanut butter would work. But….I prefer chocolate. It would go on better."

"I'll make sure to order some chocolate."

"And underwear made of candy?" I felt my jaw drop. Candy underwear? I must order a pair of those!

"I could always buy you a collar. That would be a nice accessory for my uke." And with that, I nibbled at Naruto's ear. "And be your bitch even more? I don't think so."

"You'll change your mind."

"Yeah, okay then."

"Hn." I could really use a shower right now, but…I don't want to leave Naruto's warmth. Guess I'll just have to deal with it until morning. "Thank you Sasuke, for changing your mind. I can't wait to tell them!"

"I just want you to be happy."  
"And I am!" I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness, and texture of it. Naruto's eyes closed as I did this. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight! I love you….!" And then he fell asleep.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto's POV:

Four days later….

"You've been in the bathroom for an hour! What are you doing in there?" Sasuke asked, as he pounded on the door. I was too exhausted to lift my head out of the toilet, so I just sat there, panting. I have been throwing up all day. If he finds out that I'm sick, he'll take me to the fricken hospital; and I cannot allow that to happen! "I'm….t-taking a-" I was cut off as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. Again. "Naruto, if you don't open this damn door, then I'll knock it down!" He threatened. Great, he must have heard me. Guess I should have expected that. He has super hearing! "You didn't even lock the door….dobe…." He trailed off. Heh, I didn't? I really am an idiot. "Naruto….What's wrong?" He was at my side, rubbing my back. "My stomach hurts, and I keep throwing up." My voice cracked. "P-P-Please don't t-take me to the hospital!" I continued, feeling another wave of nausea hit me. "I won't…I promise!"

"T-Thanks."

Sasuke combed my hair back, so that it wasn't sticking to my face from all the sweat. It felt nice, having him here, comforting me. "Want me to get you some water?'

"Mm! That would be nice." I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry. Sasuke grabbed a cup from the sink, and filled it up with water. "Here." He tilted my head back, and put the cup to my mouth. "You look so pale…." He whispered as I drank. Do I really look that bad? "Want some more?" I shook my head. "Excuse me!" I leaned into the toilet, and threw up some more. "Rin is here. She's a doctor, so she'll be able to give you some medicine."

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but….Can you take me to her? I feel so weak, and tired….and drained…." Sasuke's whole face lit up. "I'd love to take you!" He took me gently in his arms. I let my head fall against Sasuke's chest, feeling instant relief. And then I realized something…."It's been a week."

"Huh?" I pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach, and pointed at the seal. "It hasn't gone away, and it won't, until I have this baby." Sasuke had stopped walking, as his eyes drifted down to my stomach. "Wait, so you're telling me that you ARE pregnant?"  
"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure. But…I've had an increase in appetite, and I've been throwing up. That would also explain why my stomach hurts….and the seal….It all adds up!"

"Naruto….you…. Oh my god!" He looked into my eyes, and gave me the biggest smile. "It all makes sense now. How did I miss it? And here I've been calling you an idiot!" He scoffed. If I could, I would have hit him. And hard.

"We don't know for sure, so let's not get our hopes up, okay?"

"Okay! But…I say you are pregnant!" Wow, I've never seen him so happy. Actually, I didn't even think it was possible for him to be that happy! "I hope I am." And I mean it. I want this so badly! "She's probably in Obito's room. Better knock first…." Yeah. Always knock when two people are alone in a room! "Yeah?"

"It's Sasuke! I need to see Rin!"

"Okay…" He opened the door slowly. "Whoa, Naruto…. You don't look so good."

"Huh? Naruto's sick?" Rin jumped up from her chair, and ran over to us. "Oh Naruto….Sasuke, set him down on Obito's bed."

While Sasuke set me down, Rin grabbed her medical bag. "Obito, Sasuke, you both have to leave." Before I could protest, Sasuke beat me to the punch. "No." He said through clenched teeth. "Now isn't the time-"  
"Sasuke isn't going anywhere." And to prove my point, I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and held it tightly. By this point, Obito had already left the room. "Ugh….fine. He can stay. But don't get in my way! So….your skin is pale, and clammy…But other than that, what's wrong with you?" She asked in a caring way. "Aha, um….I-I think I'm, well…You know…." Ahhh! Why is it so hard to say? "I….think I'm….preg…nant…."

"You think you're pregnant? Awww, well lets find out! Since it's too early to do an ultrasound, I'll have you take this!"

Rin pulled out a box that read, "Pregnancy Test". She then opened it up, and pulled out some sort of stick thing. "What's that?" I asked. She pulled the cap off. "You pee on this part, and then wait five minutes. If one line shows, you're not pregnant. But if it's two lines, then you are pregnant."

"I see. Seems pretty easy." I grabbed the stick from her hand, and went into the bathroom. This is it. I did as she said, and placed it on the counter. "Okay. Five minutes….!" I muttered, watching the clock intensely.

Sasuke's POV:

Ten minutes later….

Naruto finally came out of the bathroom; but his eyes are all red and swollen. He's been crying! Oh no…. Then that means..."I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Don't apologize, Sasuke." He grabbed my hand, and placed it on his stomach. "You're going to be a daddy!" More tears fell down his face as he said that. "Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Is this really happening? "Say it again."

"Sasuke…I'm pregnant." He took the pregnancy test from his pocket, and held it out for me to see it. Yup, those were definitely two pink lines. "I have a mini Sasuke growing inside of me." He cooded, as he rubbed his belly. "A mini Sasuke?"

"Yes!" He blushed. I put my hand over his. "But…it's also a mini Naruto."

"A mini…Naruske? No….Saruto? No….Hmmmm."

"Don't think too hard."  
"Shut up!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"This baby is going to be so beautiful." He really does want this. "Of course! It's something we both made together!" So this explains why the seal on Naruto's stomach is warm. Must be the fox protecting it. "Can I talk to the Kyuubi?"  
"Eh? Uh, sure. Oh, and his name is Kurama."

"Right!" Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them back up. But this time, they were red. "Kurama?"

"What do you want, brat?" He even sounds hateful. How did Naruto manage to befriend this monster again? "I want to thank you, for giving us a baby."

"Pffff! I didn't do it for you! I just thought Naruto deserved some happiness. I could kill this baby whenever I want." He poked at Naruto's belly with a clawed finger, a wicked smile forming on those lips I love to kiss.

"NO!" I shouted. "HAHAHAHAHA! I've never had an Uchiha beg like that at me. It's quite….entertaining. But don't worry. I don't plan on doing such a thing. But if you test me-"  
"I won't!" I cut in. How scary. That fox can kill our baby whenever he wants. I don't like it at all…."I can't believe Naruto wants this. But hey, he's always been a weird child."

"Well I like Naruto's weirdness!"

"Heh!"  
"I want Naruto back."

"Ho? I see you're already sick of me…." He said with a laugh. I don't like seeing that fox using Naruto's body. I want those red eyes to turn back to their lovely blue. "I just wanted to thank you; so could you please switch back?" I said nicely. That damn fox is lucky he's in Naruto's body, other wise I would tear him to shreds! "Fine, but only because your weird lover keeps screamin at me!" Screaming? Then, he must have heard and saw everything….Oh no. "I'll see you later, Uchiha brat!"

I watched as those red eyes turned back to blue. "Naru?" I went to go touch his face, but he flinched away. "H-He….Sasuke, he could have…."  
"But he didn't, and he won't! You heard him. He did this for your happiness." He placed his hands over his belly, and began to cry. "….Y-Yeah."

"Naruto, please stop crying." I reached up, and wiped away at his tears. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Okay, I-I'll try."

"Good! Now…." I took Naruto in my arms, and went to my bedroom. "I want you to get lots of sleep. Also, make sure to let one of us know whenever you're hungry. No matter what it is, we will get. Anything for you and our baby." I said with a smile. I liked saying that. "Really? So if I told you that I'm hungry right now, and want sushi and pancakes, you'll get me some?" Ew, sushi and pancakes? I've obviously never had them, but I can just tell that it's something you shouldn't eat together…."Yeah. Sushi and pancakes….Is that really what you want?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then….I'll have Suigetsu prepare your pregnancy slop."

Naruto slapped me in the arm. "Don't call it that!"

"Hn, whatever. Just lay back and relax until your food is ready." He didn't say anything as he plopped back onto the bed. I grabbed the comforter, and draped it over him. Then I placed a bucket at his nightstand. He's going to need it….."Want anything to drink?"

"Sure. Could I have some apple juice?"

"Hn. Of course you can." I bent over, and kissed Naruto on the cheek. They were so warm…."Thank you, for everything. For….your love….and giving me a family of my own…." He rolled over onto his side, and grabbed the bucket. "I also thank you, Naruto."

"Sasuke…." And then, just like earlier, he threw up into the bucket. I heard him moan out an apology. "Why are you apologizing? Your body is going through a lot of changes right now…."

"Yeah, but watching me puke out my guts isn't exactly a pretty sight!"

I knelt down in front of Naruto, and kissed him on the lips. "This doesn't bother me! Now….I'm going to get your meal, so I'll be right back! If you need anything, page me! Or call out for Itachi. Sound proof doors and walls have no effect on us."

"Okay. I'll be here!"

"Good, you better!" I gave him another kiss, and then left. Does he like tuna, crab, or salmon? Hmm, guess I could just have Suigetsu make some of each kind. That way, it will give Naruto a variety! And as for the pancakes….I'll just tell Suigetsu that it's his dessert. That way he won't get suspicious.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke's POV:

The next morning…..

"Dobe?" I whispered into Naruto's ear. His eye's opened slowly to reveal the most gorgeous shade of blue. If we have a boy, I will paint his room that exact same color! "Sasuke…." He sat up just enough to press his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him up so that he was more comfortable. I then traced my tongue along his bottom lip, causing him to shiver. "Nnn" He moaned, opening his mouth slightly. I took this opportunity, and gained dominance over him. I wrapped my tongue around his, enjoying its warmth and taste. "Mm!" Naruto pushed back a bit, and wiped the saliva away from his chin. He was breathing heavily…

I released my hold on Naruto, letting him fall back onto the bed. "Get dressed! I'm anxious to tell Itachi the news….." I said, as I bounded off to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a red tank top. Then, I dug through my "accessory" drawer, and found my favorite fishnet top. I quickly changed, and ran into the bathroom to fix my hair. Once I was done, I walked out and saw that Naruto was wearing orange sweat pants, and a black long-sleeve shirt. On the front of it was a picture of a bowl of ramen….Figures he would wear something like that…. His hair was still ruffled from sleep, but in a cute way. And knowing him, he probably wasn't going to comb it….But judging by his clothing, I don't think he plans on going anywhere today. They practically looked like pajamas! "What?" He asked; examining himself. I shook my head. "Nothing….Let's go."

As we walked down the quiet hallway, I noticed that the door to Itachi's office was open. I could see him working on something at his desk. He seemed so focused...He's obviously drawing something….But what? "Morning Itachi!" Naruto shouted, as he practically ran into the room. "Morning." I simply said. Itachi gave us a warm smile, and laughed. "You seem rather happy." Naruto clasped his hands together in excitement. "You have no idea!"

"Did something happen?" Naruto looked over at me, as if waiting for me to give him the cue to tell Itachi. I closed the door, making sure that no one else could hear us, and then gestured for him to continue. Itachi leaned forward in his seat, and waited for Naruto's response.

"Aaaalright, I'll tell you….Uncle Itachi!" It took a good few seconds for it to fully sink in, and when it did…."You're expecting?" He asked with wide eyes. Naruto nodded his head so fast, that I thought he was going to break something…."We just found out last night!"

"Yeah. You should have seen what he ate!" I joined in. Naruto punched me in the arm. "Hey! It was delicious!" Itachi tilted his head to the side, confused as to what we were talking about. "Sushi and pancakes." I said. And just like me, he made a disgusted face. "Well, it's not really Naruto-sama's fault."  
"True, but….It doesn't help that he made the two into a sandwich, and then proceeded to top it with soy sauce, and blueberry syrup WHILE eating it with his hands!" It didn't take him long to throw it all up though…."Really? Naruto, didn't Suigetsu provide you with a fork?"

"Aha, yeah….But I had the urge to eat it like a sammich!" Sammich? Naruto, why must you be so adorable?

Itachi got up from his desk, and gave both me and Naruto a hug. "Congratulations! You two are going to be amazing parents!"

"You think so? I'm not good with kids, especially babies! What if drop it? Or worse…." His eyes weld up with tears, as he thought of the many possibilities on how he could hurt, or kill our baby. Itachi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and spoke to him gently. "You will know exactly what to do when the time comes, trust me. So no Naruto-sama….You will not do anything to harm your baby."

"R-Really?"

"Really! I would never lie to you, Naruto-sama." Naruto sniffed, and rubbed at his eyes. "Thank you, Itachi!" I took his hand in mine, and kissed it. He turned his head slightly to look at me. "Please don't get offended when I say this…..Naruto, you're already a wonderful mom. I can tell by the look on your face….It holds so much love and happiness for our unborn child."

Naruto put a hand on his belly. "I do love our baby."

"See? Like Itachi said, you have nothing to worry about." He didn't even want a baby in the first place. But….maybe deep down inside, he really did want this? And that, he was just too afraid to admit it? Either way, I'm glad he changed his mind. I won't admit it, but…I'm kind of scared too. Kids normally don't like me….Maybe it's because I'm always in a bad mood? "Neh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he nibbled on his sleeve. "Yes?" He looked down at the ground, and blushed. "I'm hungry." And as if to prove his point, his stomach made a strange noise. Before I could say anything, the door swung open, and in came my parents. Well, now that they're here, I guess we can save some time and tell them now…

"Do you have the paper work?" My dad asked. Itachi dug through his desk, and pulled out an envelope. On it, had a sticker of our clans symbol sealing it shut. My mom just stood there silently, as usual. "Now Madara can finally stop bugging us about it!"

"Yeah." My dad grunted. I have no idea what could possibly be inside that envelope, and I have no desire to know. What Madara does in his free time is none of my business. "Morning Sasuke….Naruto…." My dad said, as he turned around to face us. "Morning."

"What brings you two here?"

"We had something important to tell Itachi."

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked, seeming a bit more interested as to what I had to say. Naruto intertwined his fingers with mine, and leaned into me….his gaze on my face….

"Mom, dad…Naruto's pregnant."

Naruto's POV:

Mikoto clapped her hands together in joy, and squealed. "Oh Fugaku, we're going to be grandparents!" Fugaku took a step towards us, and let out a frustrated sigh. "It didn't happen in the order I had expected, but nonetheless….I'm happy for you both. Congratulations, you now carry an Uchiha heir!"

"Thank you." Having their approvals meant a lot to me. "How are you feeling, sweety?"

"Besides the morning sickness, I feel alright. I'm kind of hungry though…." I said quietly. Fugaku gave Sasuke a stern look. "Are you not feeding him?"

"Naruto isn't my pet….And yes, I do feed him. A lot, actually."

"He does. We were just so excited to tell Itachi, that we forgot." I cut in. And that wasn't a lie! Up until now, I have never forgotten to eat. Fugaku is acting like I'm going to die….

I felt myself being lifted up from the ground, and gasped. Sasuke was carrying me in his arms. "I'll get some food in him." We then said our goodbyes, and left. I nuzzled closer into Sasuke's chest, getting more comfortable. I'll never admit it, but….I like it when he carries me like this. "It looks like someone was too tired to make it up the stairs….." And sure enough, there lay Suigetu, sleeping on the couch. His hair was in his face, and he was drooling all over the pillow. Sasuke set me down, and walked over to Suigetsu. "Oi…." He flicked him in the head. "Get up!"

"What the hell was that for?" Suigetsu asked, as he sat up; rubbing his head. "Ah! Sorry….Good morning Sasuke, and Naruto-sama. Want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please." I simply said; following Suigetsu into the kitchen.

I watched as Suigetsu made me a three cheese omelet with ham in it; and in the toaster, were two slices of honey wheat toast. After folding my omelet, he ran over to the cupboard, and grabbed a tall glass. Then, he poured some orange juice into it. "Time to butter the toast!" He sang. I couldn't help but laugh. Suigetsu was rather interesting to watch….."Aaaand Breakfast is done!" He slid the omelet onto a blue plate, and set the toast next to it. "Enjoy!" It looked amazingly delicious, but…..The more I looked at it, the more I felt nauseous. "Sasuke….I don't feel so good…." I whispered, afraid that I was going to hurt Suigetu's feelings. "You'll probably feel better once you've eaten something."  
"Yeah, you're probably right…." I took a sip of the orange juice, and then dug in.

Everything was cooked to perfection! The toast had the right amount of butter on it, and the omelet was cheesy, but not too cheesy; and the ham added a nice touch to it! "Is there cheddar in here?"  
"Yup! Cheddar, provolone, and swiss. Do you like it?"  
"Of course." Although, no matter how delicious it was, and no matter how much of it I ate, I still felt nauseous. "Did you make the orange juice yourself?"

"You noticed? I'm glad!"

"It tastes really fresh."

"I made it last night! I uh, actually stood up until three in the morning squeezing oranges into a pitcher." Suigetsu rubbed at the back of his head nervously. So that's why he was sleeping on the couch..."You look really tired. I would feel better if you went back to bed after this."

"Awww! Naruto-sama is worried about me!"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my friend."

"M-Me…..Your friend?" He sniffed. Wow, he seems really happy to be my friend.

And then it hit me with full force…..I leaned over to the side, and threw up all over the floor. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist to prevent me from falling off of my chair. "Haaa, Sasuke…!" I managed to say, before throwing up again. I heard Suigetsu running around the kitchen, grabbing cleaning supplies. "UWAAAH! MY FOOD GOT NARUTO-SAMA SICK!" He cried out. "Suigetsu, you didn't-"

"I'M SO SORRY! UWAAAAH!"

"Suigetsu-"

"THIS IS UNFORGIVEABLE! NARUTO-SAMA, YOU SHALL HAVE MY HEAD!" His head? Does he think we're living in the medieval times? "Suigetsu! Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke bit out…..And with that, he (finally) shut up. "As I was trying to say….Suigetsu, this wasn't your fault."  
"B-But-"  
"No! Stop blaming yourself!" I shot back. I looked up and saw that he was standing in front of me, his face wet with tears.

I sat back up, and leaned into Sasuke. "You didn't know that the baby wouldn't like it."

"Baby? What baby….?" Suigetsu, seriously? And I thought I was an idiot…. "My baby."

"Wait, you're…. Y-You…..You have a baby inside your tummy?" He said softly, a smile spreading across his face. I nodded my head. "Hehe….That's amazing!"

"Thanks."

"I apologize for making something your baby doesn't like…So, could I make you something else? Anything you want! I'll make it!"

"Could we um, possibly clean this mess up first?"

"Oh! I'm Right on it! Just sit back and relax, mommy Naruto-sama!"

"Okay." Well, so far everyone seems to be happy for me and Sasuke. Now I just have to tell my parents next….They are good people, but….To have a son who is pregnant, and engaged to a vampire, It's just….Even I would have a hard time accepting, or believing it!

I just hope that they won't disown me, or think I'm disgusting.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day….

Naruto's POV:

"Relax" Sasuke said, as he rubbed small circles on my back. I couldn't help but feel nervous, though. In just three hours, I'll be going over to my parent's house to tell them everything; and it feels like I'm going to lose them…. I'm their only child….surely they'll be disappointed in me…. "Naruto." I felt Sasuke's hand on my stomach, and looked up at him. He was smiling at me. "We don't have to tell them." He said softly. I placed my hand over his, and shook my head. No… they have every right to know that they are going to be grandparents! "As long as you're there by my side, everything will be alright."

"Hn." I leaned into him, and closed my eyes. He smelled absolutely amazing! Was it cinnamon? And those touches….they were so warm, and gentle…

I shrugged out of Sasuke's hold, and stood up. "Where are you going?" I walked over to the door, and locked it. When I walked back over to Sasuke, I leaned forward, and captured those beautiful lips with mine. He put his hands on my hips, and pushed me down onto his lap. I let out a moan as he slipped his tongue into my mouth; exploring every inch of it. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, for I knew exactly what this was going to lead to; and I wanted it desperately! "Na….Naru..to…" Sasuke said, as he pulled back. I looked into those onyx eyes I loved so much, and whispered, "I want you." He didn't say anything, and continued to lick and nibble at my lips. I'm guessing he wants the same thing….

With a hungry look in his eyes, he pulled my shirt off; and threw it onto the ground. He kissed me once more on the lips, before moving down to my neck. I winced at the pain of him sucking tightly on the skin of my neck. What was he doing? "Your skin is so delicate…" He purred with a smirk on his face. I touched the spot, and noticed that it felt different. "Don't worry, it's just a bruise." A bruise? Why would he want to give me a bruise? His cold tongue swept across the hollow of my throat, causing me to shiver. "Your blood smells intoxicating…." I reached up and clutched at his raven locks, as he pressed his lips against my throat; giving me yet another bruise. It was painful, but at the same time, amazing….!

Sasuke's hands made their way up my chest, and stopped. Those fingers that were usually gentle, now roughly rubbed and pinched at my nipples. I pulled at his hair, and bit down on my lip. "Nnn~"

"You like that?" I gave him a weak nod; wanting more….wanting all of him! He placed his hands on my back, as if to keep me from falling backwards. "N-A-R-U-T-O" he said deeply; while lowering his head. I felt Sasuke's cool breath tickle my chest, making me blush. I looked down, and watched as he stuck his tongue out. He licked around my nipple multiple times, before sucking on it. "Prepare yourself, my beautiful kitsune…." I didn't have time to respond, for I felt his fang sink into my nipple. A hiss escaped from my lips, as the pain radiated throughout my body. The warm blood trickled down my chest and stomach, soaking the hem of my pants.

He licked away the trail of blood; and once again, wrapped his lips around my swollen, bleeding nipple. This time instead of feeling pain, I felt pure pleasure. My back arched into Sasuke's hands; causing him to smile proudly. "Naru…." He reached up, and wiped something wet off of my face. "Do you want me to stop?" I grabbed his hand, and kissed it. "Of course not, Sasu…." He pulled his hand away from my grasp; only to grab me, and toss me gently onto the bed. He took his shirt off, and then both of our pants. My eyes immediately roamed over his body…

Sasuke planted feather-like kisses down my stomach, until he reached the hem of my boxers. At this point, it felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. "D-Don't make me wait any longer….!" I said barley above a whisper. The tightness in my pants had become very uncomfortable…. He ran his hands up and down my thighs slowly, and gave me a low chuckle. "W-What's so funny?" I asked angrily. He grabbed my boxers, and pulled them down; exposing my naked body before him. "Do you have to look so cute and fuck-able?" I gripped at the sheets, as he pressed his hand onto my erect penis. "You're very sensitive…"

"S-Shut…haaa….up….!"

Sasuke got down on his knees, and grabbed my penis. He rubbed the tip of it gently, coating his thumb with pre-cum. "Ahhh~" He looked into my eyes, and shoved his thumb into his mouth; pulling it in and out slowly. I narrowed my eyes at him. It should be something else inside that wonderful mouth of his…. "You taste delicious; but…" He placed his fingers back around my penis, and began to pump it. "I want more." He finished. Then those plump, and luscious lips of his wrapped around my penis. He sucked, licked, and pumped at my manhood; making the uncomfortable pain go away. "Nnnn….haaaa! Sa-Sa….Sas…uke…! I'm going to…." but before I could finish my sentence….before I could warn Sasuke….I came inside mouth.

Instead of spitting it out, he swallowed it. He then shot me one of his sexy smiles. "You'll pay for that…." I let out a sharp gasp as he stuck two fingers inside of me. "Y…You skipped…haaa….a s-step….!" He ignored my comment, and added another finger. I clenched my teeth together tightly, as he pulled them in and out with great force. "Nnn….ahhh….P-Please, I…want you…inside of me!" I whimpered. He stood up, and pulled his fingers out of me. I gazed up at him as his boxers fell down to his feet. He kicked them away, all the while keeping eye contact with me.

"What do you want?" He asked playfully, poking at my entrance. "Nnnn~"

"Hm? I didn't hear you…." The tip of his penis pushed in slightly, causing me to wince. "Y…You…." I said, out of breath. He put his hands down on the bed, and plunged himself inside of me. I pulled the sheets up to my mouth, and bit down. Tears were streaming down my face at the intense pain. "My kitsune…" Sasuke said, as his hand stroked my cheek. I relaxed into his touch, and closed my eyes. And then, without warning, he moved forward; causing him to go in deeper. But Sasuke never ceased his stroking, which helped a lot. The pain didn't matter, as long as he was comforting me; and he knew this. "Saaas…uke! Give me…m-more of you….!"

I opened my eyes, and saw that he was smiling down at me. "Anything you want." He pulled back, and thrust real hard into me; hitting my prostate. "F-Fuck!" I hissed. My back arched in pure pleasure. He was moving too slow…. "Faster….!" I begged, which almost sounded demanding. I heard the bed creak, and knew that he had gotten closer. His hand disappeared from my face, and I felt a wave of disappointment hit me. Why did he let go? "Brace yourself!" He warned. I swallowed nervously; and waited for what Sasuke had in store for me.

"Dobe." He simply said, as I felt him move closer. Before I could mutter the t in teme, he was already thrusting faster into me…way faster….! I looked up at the ceiling, and moaned loudly. "Aaahhh…..haaa…." It felt like I was soaring….like I was in heaven… I never wanted this to end… please don't let it end… "I-I'm going to….cum…." He panted. He was in the process of pulling back, when I stopped him. "I…I want you to…c-cum inside of me…."

"Really?" I nodded my head. Why not? I'm already pregnant… I heard his intake of breath, and then felt his warmth fill me up. I placed my hands on my stomach; enjoying every second of it.

"Naruto." I ignored him, for I was too absorbed in this amazing feeling. "Naruto." I heard him call out again. And I ignored it; again…. "Naruto?!" He pulled completely out of me; as if he were refusing to continue unless I answered him. I lowered my eyes down to rest on his beautiful face. "What?" I asked a bit harshly. I instantly regretted it when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were so soft, and caring…and his lips were turned up into a gentle smile…it was almost as if he looked sad…. "Yes, Sasu?" I asked more nicely. Sasuke bent over, and took me in his arms. "I love you so much!" He finally said. So that's what you wanted to say…

I clung to him tightly. "I love you too…so very much…." I don't care that you're a vampire. In my eyes, you are a human being. You call yourself a monster, but you're the furthest thing from it! You…are going to be a father, and a damn good one at that! Sasuke lowered me back down onto the bed, and plopped down next to me. Both of us just laid there for a while…the sounds of our heavy breathing filling the room…. And as I moved, I noticed how wet and sticky I was. "Shower?" I asked. Sasuke rolled over onto his side, and smirked. "Does that include a round two?"

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

The smirk on his face turned evil. Oh shit, what have I done? Shower sex with Sasuke? This could be dangerous….

Two and a half hours later….

"How have you been sweety?" My mom asked with tears in her eyes. Sasuke grabbed my hand from underneath the table, and squeezed it. It helped calm my nerves a bit… "Great, actually." Damn I'm tired. We should have never done a second round. That teme sure knows a lot of techniques with soap…. "That's good! I can see that you're truly happy with Sasuke." I looked over at Sasuke, and blushed. He was giving me such a loving smile…. "You have no idea…." I whispered. I felt myself leaning in closer; wanting to kiss those lips of his….but then I heard my dad clear his throat. I blushed even deeper. What the heck? I was about to make out with Sasuke in front of my parents!

"You're mother here practically freaked out when she got your phone call. She's been preparing this meal since last night…." Does that mean she didn't get any sleep? I looked down at the display of food on the table, and felt grateful for having the best mom ever. "You're amazing mom. Thank you!" Even though Sasuke wasn't eating, he bowed his head respectfully at my mom; as if to say thank you as well. "Tomato?" My mom asked; shoving the plate in Sasuke's face. He stared at it for a good few seconds, and grabbed one. "It's red, so why not…." He mumbled, bringing it up to his face. I watched in awe as he bit down on it, and chewed a piece off. What the hell Sasuke? We're telling them you're a vampire, so why did you even bother….?

He placed the rest of the tomato on his plate, and swallowed the piece in his mouth. He made such a weird face, that it caused me to laugh. "What's so funny, Naruto?" My dad asked. I continued to stare at Sasuke, as he licked his lips. He's probably trying to get rid of the disgusting flavor…. "We have to tell you some things first." Sasuke's face suddenly got serious, and his body went rigid. Since the table was high enough, my parents couldn't see that I was rubbing my stomach; but Sasuke could.

"That's right. You said they were very important….said they couldn't wait much longer…." My mom said quietly. My dad just sat there, and waited for me to continue. I could tell that they were both anxious to know what was up. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Where should I start? Will they even give me a chance to tell them everything? "I'm not what you think I am." Sasuke cut in. I looked down at the table, and saw little wet droplets forming on the table. Ah, I'm crying….. "I don't understand…" My mom said. Sasuke's hand moved down to my thigh, and stroked it gently. "Why is Naruto crying? What have you done to him?" My mom began to panic.

I shook my head. "He's not a bad person, it's just… What he is…. I'm not sure if you'll accept it…."

"Huh? Like, his heritage? Naruto, you know that we are not racist!" My mom scolded. I shook my head again. "I know that! But this has nothing to do with his heritage; but his…" His what? What was the word I was looking for? "Naruto, we like Sasuke. We can see that he takes very good care of you! So whatever it is, just tell us…okay?" I looked at my parents, and blinked away at the tears. The strokes on my thigh slowed down; making me feel more relaxed.

"Have you ever wondered why Sasuke doesn't eat around you? Why his skin is so pale? And the fact that he is so inhumanly beautiful?" My dad cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Open your mouth." He didn't argue with me, and opened it widely. "A-And why he has such sharp fangs…." I continued. Sasuke ran his tongue over them. My mom's eyes widened. "Inhumanly…." She whispered to herself. I knew she was trying to figure it out on her own; but…. I couldn't wait for her. "Mom, dad…. Sasuke is-"

"Naruto, you need to relax!" Sasuke hissed; cutting me off. He's right… My stomach is already beginning to hurt….

"I'm a vampire." He said bluntly. My dad burst into laugher. "Yeah, and I'm an alien!" He joked. But the look on Sasuke's face was telling him that he wasn't joking. "Y-You can't possibly…be a…v-vampire…. They're not real!" He shouted. I flinched as his voiced echoed throughout the kitchen. "Inhumanly beautiful…. Inhumanly…." My mom repeated. She was in shock. "Prove it." My dad got up from his seat, and stuck his arm out in front of Sasuke's face. "Bite me."

"I don't drink from people." This surprised my dad. "Oh, so you're a good vampire?" He mocked. Sasuke remained emotionless; not letting anything get to him. "I haven't fed from a single human since I moved here. The same goes for my family."

"They're more of you?"

"Every Uchiha is a vampire. Even my butler is one…."

"What about Suigetsu?"

"He's not one of us. Just a close friend of mine…." My dad turned his attention to me.

"You're going out with a vampire? What's wrong with you?!" Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around me. "Don't yell at him, he's very vulnerable right now." He warned. My dad balled his hands into fists. "How dare you tell me what to do! And in my house!"

"Nnnn" I moaned, rubbing my stomach. I heard Sasuke gasp. He removed my hand, and replaced it with his; as if to say "this is mine". My dad watched as he massaged my stomach. "How can you let his filthy hands touch you?"

"I'm not exactly perfect either, dad. Kyuubi-"

"Don't. That's completely different!"

"Is not! I have a demon inside of me!"  
"And Sasuke IS a demon!"

"But he doesn't act like one! He was the first person besides you and mom to show me kindness…love…care…trust…and loyalty…. I love him with all of my heart!"

"Naruto…you're my only child."

"I know…but every parent wants their child to be happy. And dad….I'm so unbelievably happy right now! He has never hurt me, and refuses to do so! When he touches me, it's as though I'm made of glass!" My dad looked back at Sasuke, and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm getting married in three weeks." I pulled the invitation out of my pocked, and slid it across the table. My mom finally snapped back to reality, and grabbed it. "It would mean the world to me if you were there."

"With a room full of vampires?"

"They won't hurt you, I promise." Sasuke said. My mom opened up the invitation, and pulled out the dark blue orange. It had orange, white, red, and black font. "Why so early?" My mom asked, as she scanned through it. Great, now here comes the biggest news of them all. "Why wait? We're in love with each other. I want to become Uchiha Naruto." I blushed as I said that. I liked how it sounded. And I could tell Sasuke liked it too, because Sasuke leaned in, and kissed me on the cheek. He obviously didn't care that we were still sitting in front of my parents. "Itachi is making my kimono right now, and it's beautiful! Mom, you'll love it."

"Naruto….Minato, our boy is getting married!"

"Yeah, to a vampire." He shot back. My mom placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vampire, alien, who cares? Every living creature deserves to be loved! Sasuke has proven that he's a fine young man." I'm glad my mom still likes Sasuke. I knew she would, though.

My dad gave me a pained look. "How did you two meet?" I might as well tell him the truth. It would make him understand things easier. "Do you remember when Kiba threw that party?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, apparently Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, had been looking for me. He followed my scent, and found me there. You see…. Sasuke was slowly dyeing, and needed a mate…If not, Sasuke would fall into a forever lasting slumber…." I shuddered at the mere thought of Sasuke never being able to wake up. "Well, as I was saying, Itachi found me, and took me to the mansion. Once there, I was introduced to Sasuke. We didn't exactly get a long at first….He had marked me as 'his' without even asking me." Anger flashed in my dad's eyes, and I quickly continued. "I was gone a lot, because being away from him for a certain period of time put a toll on my body…made me sick…. And soon, it would have killed me. Another reason why I moved out so fast. And I dropped out of school, because…..B-Because I wanted to start a family with him…."

"A family? I don't think anyone will let a vampire adopt a baby…."

"We don't plan on adopting a baby." Sasuke patted my stomach lightly, and grinned.

My dad's face paled. "How do you plan on impregnating my son? He's a BOY!" He's pretty courageous, talking to a vampire like that! Seriously, you'd think he would be scared right now…. I bit at my lip nervously. "I….I'm already pregnant…."

"How….?"

"Kyuubi." I simply said. My dad sat down, and wiped away the sweat from his face. "He raped you, didn't he?"

"How could you even ask such a thing? If anything, it was ME who BEGGED Sasuke to have sex with me!"

"I did come onto you first, though…." Sasuke said. You're not helping…. "After you realized that I wanted to wait, you refused to have sex with me until I was completely ready." He didn't argue with that. He knew I was right.

I felt warm arms around me, and looked up. My mom was hugging me. "I'm going to be a grandma…." She cooed, rocking me back and forth. Sasuke sat back, allowing more room for my mom. I mouthed a "thank you" to him; earning me a smile. It made me feel sad though, that my dad didn't accept this….any of this! I buried my face in my mom's neck, and sobbed. "Naruto sweety, what's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?" I just shook my head. I didn't want to worry her…

"Does dad hate me?" I asked with a shaky voice. My mom began to rub her hand up and down my back. "Of course I don't Naruto. It's just….this is a lot to take in at once. You're my son, and I…. You know I worry about you. I can't help it. You'll understand once you have your baby. A parent's love is so strong, that you can't help but be over protective of them." My mom pulled back, so that I could look at my dad. "I-I just don't want to lose you guys…You're my parents! I want you to be a part of my life! I want you to be grandparents to this baby, and our future children…" Yes, I said that. I plan on having more than just one baby. I have plenty of time, before Sasuke turns me into a vampire.

"You won't lose us. Like I said, I was just a bit shocked. You're engaged to a vampire, and having his baby. It's not exactly something that normally happens…" I laughed a little at that. He did have a point there. "Naruto is my mate…he's my first and only love. My cold heart beats for him, and my unborn child. They're my life now! I can't even think about laying a finger on them! They're my family…And I vow on my life, that nothing will happen to them. No one will hurt Naruto ever again!" Sasuke said strongly. All I have to do, is bring up Sai; but… I won't do that. I know how much it hurts Sasuke to even think of him.

His speech must have been convincing enough, for when my dad looked at Sasuke, it wasn't filled with hate, or anger… "You're a vampire, but you're good for him. No…you're perfect for him! I've never seen him so happy… I'm sorry I said those horrible things…"

"Hn. I'm a vampire, Minato. I was expecting much worse."

"But you don't act like one." Sasuke didn't say anything at that; and I knew why. He didn't want to tell my father that he constantly craved fresh blood….to tear apart human flesh with his fangs, and drink greedily from his victim. It wouldn't exactly help the situation…. "I can't wait to see your kimono, Naruto." I felt fresh tears stain my cheeks; but this time it wasn't because of sadness, or anger…. They were tears of joy! I ran over to my dad, and threw my arms around him. "I love you!" My dad pulled my hair back, and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too, son."

My dad acted like a jerk, because he was worried about me; and I understand that now.


	18. Chapter 18

One week later….

Sasuke's POV:

I felt absolutely horrible. Wanting to make sure that Naruto and our baby were well fed, I made him a huge breakfast….but little did I know, was that it was a bit too heavy and greasy… Because of this, it made his morning sickness even worse. At this very moment, Naruto was sitting on the bathroom floor, puking his guts out. He's been in there for a while now, and it was beginning to worry me. I had no idea it would upset his stomach so badly… "Want some water?" I asked, standing in the doorway. He lifted his head up slightly, but let it drop back into the toilet again. Was he too weak to hold his head up…? "I…would like…that…" He panted, gripping the sides of the toilet for dear life. I went into the cabinet and pulled out a Dixie cup, filling it up with cold water. Then, I knelt down beside him. His face was pale and clammy… I reached up and stroked my fingertips over his whiskered-cheek. He turned his head and looked at me. "S-Sasuke…"

"It's okay. I'm going to take good care of you and our little baby…" I pulled him back, and wrapped an arm around him. "Drink." I demanded softly, bringing the cup up. He opened his mouth, allowing me to pour the water into it. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"Don't be…it's not your fault…" He snuggled into me, and closed his eyes. "It was delicious, by the way. For someone who doesn't eat food, you cook better than my mom." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I guess watching Suigetsu all of these years finally paid off…

I got to my feet, and picked him up. "What are you doing…?" I held him close to me, and walked back into our bedroom. "N-no…what if I throw up again?" Setting him down on the bed, I pulled the covers over him. "I don't want you sitting on that hard floor any longer. You're going to relax in our bed, and puke in a bucket…!" I went into the bathroom and got said bucket. Also, I made sure to get him some more water, before quickly returning. When I came back, I saw that Naruto was sitting up with his head leaned against the bed frame. I held the bucket out to him, but he shook his head. "I'm fine right now..." He patted the spot next to him. "Please, lay with me. I don't want to be alone…"

"Of course." I set the water on his nightstand, and then crawled into bed. "Anything else?"

"No. I have everything I want…" And with that, he took my hand and placed it on his stomach.

I moved closer to Naruto and gently rubbed his stomach, earning a moan from him. "Feels…so good…" I just laid there and continued to do this for a while, hoping it would help him feel better. Neither of us talked, but that was fine. It was the perfect opportunity for him to relax… I didn't even move when he reached over and grabbed his cup of water. I was happy being so close to my two most important people, bonding with them… I just hope this pregnancy won't be too hard on Naruto. He's a mortal, bearing a vampire's baby. It's pretty rare that that happens, so I don't really know much about it. Actually, the only thing I do know about it, is what the baby will turn out to be. Half mortal, half vampire… Like all vampires, it'll stop aging once it hits adulthood, which is good… But my main concern is…will Naruto be strong enough to bare our child to term?

I know Naruto is strong, despite his small frame and girlish figure… I mean, he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him! If Naruto really was weak, he would have died when that happened…! But still, that doesn't stop me from worrying. Naruto is my everything, along with this baby. If I were to lose either one of them, it would crush me. I will do everything in my power to keep them alive, especially Naruto. I can always have more children, but Naruto…he can never be replaced! I could never love another… I would rather live alone forever, than to be with someone other than Naruto…

"Deep in thought, are we?" I looked up and was met with a pair of gorgeous blue orbs, and a blinding smile. Naruto, do you realize how lucky I feel, having you as my lover and soon-to-be husband…? As well as the mother of my unborn child? I feel as though I don't deserve such happiness, and yet, I'll never let it go… You are mine, and no one else will have you. Our baby has the most amazing parents, especially with you as its mother… You're totally going to spoil him or her rotten, I can already tell… "Sasuke…?"

"H…huh?"

"You were staring at me with a weird expression on your face."

"Oh. I was just thinking about you and the baby…" I lowered myself a bit, and pressed my face against Naruto's stomach. "My family…" I cooed. His hand was in my hair, combing through my thick locks. It was somewhat calming… So, this is how Naruto feels whenever I comb through his hair?

"I love you so much, Sasuke. The way you treat me, it just….amazes me…"

"I will always treat you like this…. Will always, take care of you and give you whatever you want and need… You are my beautiful dobe, and I love you even more then my own parents and brother…" I was never close with my father….and as for my mother? Well, she wasn't around that much. She usually took my father's side, so she was pretty much glued to his hip. Still is…. Itachi is very important to me as well. He's my nii-san, and I love him very much. I couldn't ask for a better brother…but if I had to choose between him and Naruto, I would definitely choose Naruto without any hesitation. "R-really..? But Sasuke, they're your family…"

"You're my family now. You and our unborn child…and, our future children as well…."

"Future children? So, you do want to have more…"

"Of course I do… I at least want two or three. If we end up having more, than that's fine…"

"Two or three? We'll definitely have that many…" His fingers continued to stroke my hair in a calming matter. If I were tired, I would have fallen asleep by his wonderful touch…but no, I was wide awake.

"The wedding is in two weeks…" He said, barely above a whisper. I glanced up at him and smiled fully. "I can't wait to see you in your kimono, my kitsune…" I looked at the bracelet that hung around my wrist, and smiled even more. I haven't taken it off since I put it on, nor will I ever take it off. Not even on our wedding day...or even when we have hot passionate sex on our honeymoon. Yes…I can't wait for our honeymoon…. "That smirk of yours is kind of creeping me out…"

"Don't worry Naru, it was nothing bad…"

"Yeah, just something perverted."

"P-perverted? Well, I guess you caught me…" Both of us laughed at that. I guess you could say he was a bit shocked that I admitted to it. Why hide it? When it comes to Naruto, I can't control myself. I find myself always wanting him… If I got my way, I would always be having sex with him. He's just so…fuck-able… "Again with the smirk…"

"Sorry, can't help it. My thoughts are rather, dirty…." Yup, I am definitely a pervert when it comes to Naruto. Can you blame me? No…no you can't…

"Ugh, great…" I heard him mutter. Before I could ask what was wrong, I heard his stomach growl. That answered my question… He just threw up his entire breakfast, and was already hungry again. He was staring—no, glaring at the ceiling in frustration. I frowned slightly, rubbing small circles on his stomach. I really didn't want him to go through that again all in one day. "I'll have Suigetsu make you something to eat, that's easy to keep down." I was in the process of getting up, when Naruto pushed me back down. "N-not yet. I want to stay like this a little bit longer…."

"Hn. I was just going to call him…" I dug through my pocket, and pulled out my cellphone. A small blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks, and he looked away, pouting... "I don't need anything right now…"

"You're obviously hungry…"

"Yeah, but I don't want to eat just yet." I laid back down, and continued doing what I was doing before, while dialing Suigetsu's number. "But what about the baby…? I know you're scared to eat, because of the morning sickness, but you can't just stop eating…" I said nicely, not wanting to upset him.

Naruto bit his lip, and sighed. "I-I know. You're right, I should eat. It would only make me selfish if I kept food away from our baby…" Tears pooled in his eyes, and spilled down his cheeks. "I just…hate throwing up. It makes my stomach hurt…"

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Please don't cry… I'm here for you…" Just then Suigetsu picked up, ruining the moment with his obnoxious voice. "Sasuke-sama! How are you?"

"Uh, fine I guess… Look, Naruto's hungry. Could you make him something light and healthy to eat?"

"Already? Damn, where does he put it all…?"

"He didn't keep any of my food down…" Silence. I knew how he was feeling. Naruto was Suigetu's friend, and thus cared for him greatly. "Anything to make Naruto-sama feel better."

"Thank you."

"Tell him I say hi, and that I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"He's hungry you idiot, not dyeing…!"

"I never said he was…"

"Well then stop acting like it."

"I'm not—Fine, jeez!" And then he hung up. He's damn lucky to be a friend of the Uchiha's…just damn fricken lucky!

I tossed my cellphone across the bed, and snuggled closer into him. "I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to yell so close to you…" I felt Naruto's hand on my cheek, caressing it slowly. It was so warm…. "You weren't that loud. Although, you could have been a bit nicer to Suigetsu…"

"Trust me, that was nothing. Before you came into my life, I was so bitter, rude, and cold to everyone…" I sat up, and cupped Naruto's face in my hands. "You are my light…my sunshine…" I leaned down, and pressed my forehead against his. "Your smile…your laugh…it all saved me…" I closed what little space remained between us, and pressed my lips against his. I felt his body tense as he pulled away from me. "S-Sasuke! I've been throwing up…" He turned his head to the side, and blushed in embarrassment. I ran my thumb along his lips, and parted them. "You think that bothers me…?"

"It's gross…! At least let me brush my teeth first. I don't want—" I crushed my lips against his. Hn, he still tasted like my Naruto…

I pulled away then, and smirked at him. He was blushing even more now… "D-doesn't it disgust you…?" He wiped his mouth, and pulled the blanket over his face. "Naruto, nothing about you disgusts me… Now stop hiding your face. I like looking at it…" I tugged on the blanket, and it pulled away effortlessly. His eyes locked with mine, and a smile spread across his face. "Nothing, huh…?" I reached down and gathered him into my arms. Then, I buried my face into his soft spikes. "Nothing…"

* * *

**Authors note: I apologize for making you all wait for this chapter. I've been suffering from writers block, and still am. That's why this chapter isn't really that great. I figured the last chapter had drama and lemon in it, so might as well make this one filled with fluff~ Also, this will not turn out like Twilight. Yes, there are similarities, but I will not make Naruto's pregnancy like Bella's. To be honest, I hate the Twilight series…. Oh, and I already know how many children Naruto and Sasuke will have, along with the genders~ Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with me. I'll try to update soon ^^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**My POV: **

_**~*~*~One week later~*~*~**_

The wedding was a week away now, which meant that everyone was in a hurry to get everything finished. Itachi received quiet a few responses from everyone saying that they would definitely make it. The only mortals that are going to be there besides Naruto and Suigetsu, are his parents…so Itachi decided to order some food for them. A small wedding cake that was both vanilla and chocolate, along with some other stuff he thought looked good. Everyone was so excited, especially the lovely couples themselves…but at the same time, they were nervous.

Naruto kept whining to Suigetsu that he wasn't going to be a good enough wife to Sasuke, and Sasuke kept complaining to Itachi that he wasn't going to be a good enough husband to Naruto….so they both thought that they weren't good for each other, when really, they were _perfect_ for each other. Everyone who saw the two together thought the exact same thing. You could just tell how much they loved each other, and their unborn child.

"But Itachiiiii, I wanted a ramen flavored cake! Why can't I have it? It's just me, my parents and Suigetsu. I'm sure they won't mind!" Naruto pouted childishly as he folded his arms. He thought Itachi was being unfair, not letting him have the cake he wanted…it was _his _wedding, after all. But still, nonetheless, the older Uchiha refused to give in. "Everything has to be perfect Naruto-sama. I'm sure the cake will be just as good as your ramen flavored cake." Plus, he couldn't let his cravings ruin the food for the other three.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and hugged his pouting dobe from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'll take you out for some ramen flavored ice cream, how's that?" He asked, smirking a bit. He knew his lovely fiancé couldn't refuse such a thing. Anything with ramen in it was heavenly to him. And just like he expected, Naruto swiveled around in his chair and flung his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Really Sasuke, can you buy me some?" "Yes, I'll buy you some…" "Nya, you're the best teme!" He cooed, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's.

Sasuke chuckled a bit as he picked Naruto up and carried him in his arms, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Then what are we waiting for?" "Oi, you don't have to carry me…" He said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to them while they were out walking around Konoha. "Stubborn are we?" He smirked, carefully putting him back down on his feet.

Naruto huffed as he put his shoes on and walked out the door. "I'm not being stubborn. Let's go already, its dark enough outside where it shouldn't burn your skin." It was true. The sun was hidden by a few fluffy clouds, and the sky was a darker blue color. He took a step outside and closed the door behind him, grabbing Naruto's hand and holding it in his own. Their fingers interlaced with each others as they walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the beautiful evening before them.

Sasuke glanced over and smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. He's been so worried about Naruto because of his morning sickness…it wasn't easy seeing his lover suffer like that. "For the hundredth time, I'm fine." "I'm just making sure." "I know Sasuke, but at the moment, I feel pretty good actually. I'm also hungry, so…can we get something to eat first, and then get some icecream?" He blushed, rubbing his stomach.

Sasuke nodded his head. "So…does this mean we're going out on a date?" He smirked, letting go of Naruto's hand to wrap it around his waist, pulling him closer. He let his nose graze the top of the blonde spikes, taking in his scent. This earned a deeper blush from the said-blonde. "W-well…it could be. I don't think we've had a proper date yet, so…." "Hn, you're right. We're getting married in a week, and we haven't even gone on one single date. Shame on me…."

They walked into the nicer part of town and went to an expensive restaurant, one that Naruto could only dream of going to, but was now possible because of his rich fiancé. Taking their seats, Naruto couldn't help but look around in awe. The tables alone were probably worth more then his parent's entire house. He actually felt a bit overwhelmed.

Plus he was the only one who was going to be eating…

The waiter walked over to them and placed their menus on the table. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked, taking out his notepad and pen. Naruto looked at the drink options and quickly chose one. "I'll just have some apple juice..." "I'll just stick to water…." The water nodded his head. "I'll be right back to take your orders…." He said before walking off.

Naruto slouched down in his seat and looked at the table. "Sasuke, I'm way too underdressed. I feel like I don't belong here….." He mumbled. The raven reached out and touched his face, stroking it gently. "Don't say that. You do belong here, with _me_. And if anyone says anything, they'll just have to deal with me." "S-Sasuke…" "Don't worry about it, okay? Let's just enjoy this date…." "Even though you don't get to eat…" He pouted, looking back up at Sasuke.

"I'm not hungry anyways. I'm fine just being here with you, and our baby…. My _family_…" He purred, leaning across the table to press his lips against Naruto's. "Order whatever you like, and as much as you want. I don't want you to walk away from this table still hungry….don't even pay attention to the prices." His eyes locked with bright blue ones, a true smile spreading across his face.

Naruto's heart sped up as he stared back into onyx eyes. It was the first time that he's seen Sasuke smile like this, and it was absolutely gorgeous. He then felt his own hands reaching across the table, cupping his lover's face in his hands. "It makes me happy, seeing you smile like this, you know?" His thumb slowly traced over his lips, admiring their softness. They were kind of cold, but…he liked it. Their eyes were still locked with each other's, enjoying the quietness around them.

After a few moments of being in their own little world, the waiter came back with their drinks. The sound of glasses being set on the table made them pull away from each other. "I'll have the number four…I can't really pronounce it, but it looks really good…" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. The waiter nodded, writing it down before turning to Sasuke. "And you—" "I'm fine. It's just him who will be eating…" "But sir, if you're not ordering, then you cannot stay here. You'll have to leave…"

Sasuke's eyes changed to a red color as he shifted his gaze to the waiter. "I'll have a salad then." He said lowly, fighting the urge to rip his throat out. Said waiter flinched and took a step back, writing down his order with a shaky hand. "Y-yes sir, I'll be right back with your orders!" And then he rushed off, tripping over the side of a table and falling over. "That was kind of mean, teme…" Naruto pouted, taking a sip of his juice… although his eyes _were_ a pretty color at the moment…

Sasuke only shrugged, sitting back in his chair. His eyes changed back to their usual color as he calmed down. "You can have my salad…do you eat those?" "No, I hate salad…" "You really should eat healthier, especially since you're now eating for another human being…" "Humph!" Naruto frowned, looking away. "You think I don't know that? I'm trying Sasuke…" "I know, and I'm sorry for nagging you all the time. I just…can't help it… I want everything to go perfectly…."

Naruto laid his hand over his stomach and smiled. "I know you do. I guess I really am being stubborn…" "I'm not asking you to strictly eat healthy, just here and there squeeze something healthy into your meals. A little bit helps…." "Okay, I'll do it for the baby, because I too want it to be healthy…" "Hn…" Sasuke smirked, leaning in to kiss him again. He just couldn't get enough of him. Those lips of his were so addicting….

Once they pulled away, Naruto licked his lips, savoring the taste of him. He could hear Sasuke's low chuckle and blushed. "Again, you're looking so fuckable…." "Urg! Sasuke, don't say that out loud in pubic!" He whined, blushing even more. "I'm just saying, you really should stop it. I can only control myself for so long…" "You horny teme…" He pouted, looking away from him. His heart was now pounding in his chest at the very thought of Sasuke making love to him. It was something he always looked forward to…

Always craving his touches…

A few more minutes went by and the waiter came back with their food. He didn't even look at Sasuke as he placed the salad in front of him, his hand trembling slightly. Naruto didn't even notice as he quickly dug in. "Mmm, this is so good!" He said through a mouthful of food. Sasuke's eye twitched, wishing his dobe had better table manners. But still, he wasn't going to complain….he wouldn't allow anyone or anything ruin this date. It was going great so far.

Until a certain someone showed up.

"Ah, if it isn't dickless…" Naruto froze, his eyes widening. He recognized that annoying voice anywhere. It was Sai, of course. He was standing next to their table with that fake smile of his. "W-what are you doing here?!" Sasuke could sense his lover's fear and narrowed his eyes. "I saw you walk into this restaurant and decided to stop by and say hello. I haven't seen you in a while…how have you been?" "I'm f-fine…" He said quietly, biting his lip.

He was terrified of Sai.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke hissed. He didn't appreciate having this guy come in here and scare his mate. The strange man looked at Sasuke for a good minute before sticking his hand out. "I'm an old friend of dickless here. I see he's out on a date, how unfair. You must feel pretty lucky… I made my move on him, but he just didn't want me…" He sighed. Sasuke didn't even move an inch as he continued to glare at him.

Something didn't seem right about this guy…

"Oh! That's right, how rude of me. My name is Sai by the way." He said, putting his hands on his hips. His fake smile was still in place as he looked at them. However, the both of them didn't look happy at all. As a matter of fact, Sasuke looked livid. His eyes were back to that red color and his hands were clenched into fists. "So…_you're_ Sai, huh? The exact same guy who hurt my fiancé over here?" He growled, getting up from his chair. Naruto looked away, not wanting to see what he was about to do.

Sasuke got up in Sai's face, his glare darkening even more. "If you lay another finger on him, I _will_ kill you, you piece of shit!" "Oh look! This one's even scarier than the other one with the white hair…" "Suigetsu? Trust me, he's nothing compared to me." "I don't see the difference really, duck butt." Sasuke ground his teeth together. If they weren't out in public, he really would have torn his head off.

He would get him back some other time.

"I'm watching you. Don't even think you can come near Naruto, because I will always have someone else with him, protecting him. He is mine, and mine only. No one else can have him, especially now. We're getting married in a week…so good luck trying to claim him, because it won't work. Even if you try to, you will suffer a slow and painful death…" He said darkly, sitting back down at the table.

Sai ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "You amuse me…but for now I guess I'll take my leave. This doesn't mean I give up on my precious Naruto-kun. I will always fight for him, so you better watch out, because I might just steal him from under you…" He winked, turning around and leaving the restaurant. It was taking everything in Sasuke to calm himself down and not go after him.

Naruto was looking down at the table, picking at his food. He sniffled, trying to hide his face behind his hair. "Oi…." Sasuke said, getting up from his seat to kneel down beside him. Once he was close enough, he could see Naruto shaking slightly, and frowned. He wound his arms around him, hugging him gently. "It's okay Naruto, I'm here. I won't let him hurt you ever again….I promise." "S-Sasuke, what if he comes after our baby?" "I won't allow that to happen." He vowed, pressing his lips against Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke knew Sai's scent now, which meant he could find him wherever and whenever. So even if he tried getting close enough, he would be found right away and most likely killed. "Don't worry about it, okay? You're both going to be safe. Not only me, but Itachi, Suigetsu, Sebastian, Obito, and my parents will protect you. I can't really say much about Madara. I myself don't really trust him…but the point is, is that you have a lot of people protecting you." "R-right, how could I forget about them?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sasuke stood up and sat back down. "You should finish your food. I know you're still hungry…" He smirked, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his face in his hands. His gaze was on Naruto, watching his every move. "We have plenty of time. The ice cream shop doesn't close for another two hours." "Yosh! I really wanna get my ramen flavored ice cream. OH! And I want it on a chocolate dipped cone with sprinkles!" He grinned, before shoveling more food into his mouth.

'_He acts like such a child at times, it's amusing…'_

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh wow, I haven't uploaded a single thing since April. It feels like it's been forever since I updated a fanfiction. I've been really busy doing other stuff, also I was having major writer's block with this particular story itself. I lost interest in it, and couldn't think of how to continue with it. But now after a little break, I'm back with the next chapter of Poisonous Love! In this chapter Sasuke and Naruto go on their little date, and Sai randomly appears out of nowhere. I have things planned for him hahaha! Anyways….the next chapter will definitely be the wedding. I hope to have it up soon! Again, thank you for your patience.


End file.
